Your Thief Girl
by yesunggyu
Summary: Ketika sahabat GoM jatuh cinta. Loh kok sahabatnya sih? Ya iyalah. GoM udah pernah. Characters : Himuro T., Kagami T., Kasamatsu Y., Sakurai R., Takao K., Secret person, OC (Thief Girl S2)
1. Himuro Tatsuya : As Long as You Happy

**Jika kau tersenyum, aku merasa senang**

…

**Disclaimer : Tokoh milik Tadoshi Fujimaki-sensei kecuali OC milik daku beserta alur cerita.**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, alay, EYD ngawur. Jika anda menemukan hal tersebut silahkan muntah di tempat yang telah disediakan dan laporkan kepada pihak yang berwajib.**

…**.**

**Author is back! Cepet banget hiatusnya. Wkwkwk. Maklum, pengangguran. Kali ini author bawa si cowok manis a.k.a Himuro. Kyaaa…. Makasih untuk baca lagiiii… author gak buat GoM karena terlalu mainstream. Gomen kalau ada yang kecewa. Author kan hobi PHP. Hahaha… Oh ya, baca ff ini sambil dengerin lagu GD – That xx, cucok banget loh! #maksa**

…**..**

"Murochin…"

"…"

"oiii Murochiiinn…"

"ada apa Atsushi?"

"Jessica pacaran sama Fukuchin…"

"jadi?"

"Murochin tidak sedih?"

"tidak…"

Begitulah sekiranya percakapan antara Atsushi dan aku diperpustakaan. Aku tahu itu. Jessica adalah anak pindahan dari Amerika. Tapi, bisa dibilang aku sudah mengenal dengan baik anak itu. Karena dia adik dari pelatih Alex. Bahkan Atsushi tahu kalau aku menyukai Jessica.

"Murochin…"

"hem…"

"Murochin beneran tidak sedih?"

Bagaimana bisa aku tidak sedih? Ah, tapi sudahlah. Yang penting Jessica bahagia. Itu sudah cukup bagiku. Aku terus saja membaca buku yang ada dihadapanku meski sebenarnya pikiranku melayang entah kemana. Atsushi terus saja menegurku sambil mengunyah permen karet. Please somebody help me! Buatlah Atsushi tidak berisik! Perasaanku jadi tambah tak karuan.

"aku tidak sedih Atsushi. Kalau dia bahagia, maka aku bahagia."

"Murochin terlalu baik. Itu tidak baik. Kata Midochin, nanti kena sial!" Atsushi mulai menceramahiku. Mimpi apa aku semalam sampai diceramahi olehnya? Midochin itu Midorima Shintarou dari Shutoku ya?

"hehe… tidak juga…" aku hanya terkekeh pelan. Berharap ia berhenti, dan sukses. Dia berhenti dan kembali makan dengan tenang. "Atshusi, ini perpustakaan bukan rumah makan!"

"olala. Aku lapar Murochin!"

…..

Aku dan Taiga baru saja selesai bermain basket bersama. Yah, kuakui dia memang hebat. Namun sifatnya masih seperti anak-anak. Dalam waktu setengah jam tadi aku merasa seperti waktu berputar kembali menuju kehidupan masa kecilku bersama Taiga.

"Tatsuya!" tiba-tiba Jessica datang. Taiga melihat Jessica dengan tatapan kaget. Aku lupa memberitahukan hal itu padanya.

"Jessi, why did you come to Japan?" tanya Taiga. Jessica melihat Taiga, mulutnya langsung membentuk huruf A.

"Waaa… Taiga! Nice to meet you! Long time no see!" Jessica langsung memeluk Taiga. Kebiasaan buruk, pikirku. Benar-benar mirip Alex, untung saja dia tidak mencium sembarang orang.

"eh eh… let me go!" Taiga yang memang tidak suka di peluk langsung melepas Jessica. Jessica hanya nyengir.

"Taiga, Jessica baru saja pindah ke sekolahku!" ujarku pada Taiga sementara ia mengangguk.

"hem! Aku pindah kesini karena kudengar kalian semakin hebat main basket!" jawabnya.

"alasan apa pula itu?" mungkin pikiranku dan Taiga sama.

"hehehe… trus kalian ngapain disini?" tanyanya lagi. Taiga menunjuk bola basket yang ada disampingnya.

"main sepak bola?"

"MAIN BASKET KELESSS…" Taiga mencak-mencak, aku hanya tertawa kecil. Jessica menutup telinganya. Suara Taiga memang luar biasa!

"hehehe… aku kan hanya tanya. Udah selesai?" tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"kalau begitu, aku mau cerita padamu, Tatsuya!" ujarnya.

"tentang?"

"tentang hari ini, aku dan Fukui-kun!"

…..

"_aku sangat senang sekali. Dia membawaku ke Restoran yang keren. Trus… pokoknya aku senanaaanggg banget.. lihat! Aku dan dia punya cincin yang sama"_

Dan berbagai cerita milik Jessica tadi sore yang sukses membuatku sulit tidur. Selama ia bercerita, Taiga tak henti-hentinya mengatakan 'ooh', 'benarkah?', 'oh, Fukui yang itu', dan 'wah'. Sementara aku hanya tersenyum. Tidak mungkin menampakkan wajah yang sedih atau kesal disaat orang yang kita sukai sedang senang kan?

"ukh!" aku memukul jidatku pelan. Aku ini bodoh sekali. Aku menoleh pada jam disamping ranjangku. Jam 10 malam. Aku harus tidur sebelum aku tidak bisa tidur sama sekali.

"Argh! Aku tidak bisa tidur!"

…

Sorenya, ketika pulang sekolah, aku dan Atsushi pulang bersama. Kami melihat Fukui sedang berduaan dengan seorang perempuan. Perempuan itu tak tampak seperti Jessica, karena warna rambutnya tak sepirang Jessica. Lebih tepatnya, warna rambut perempuan itu berwarna coklat. Atsushi menepuk bahuku.

"Murochin, itu Fukui?"

"ehm. Sudah, kita pulang saja." Aku tidak sedikit pun berniat mengurus urusan orang. Namun berbeda denganku, Atsushi malah maju pantang mundur menuju Fukui. Sejak kapan titan ini menjadi kepo?

"Fukui, kau tidak pulang?" tanya Atsushi. Kumohon Atsushi, kembali lahh! Aku rasanya mau segera berlari pulang.

"eh? Murasakibara? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Fukui mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk melambai. Aku kaget melihat tidak ada 1 cincin pun di tangannya. Baik kiri maupun kanan. Loh? Mana cincin yang dia beli dengan Jessica?

"aku dan Murochin mau pulang…" jawab Atsushi sambil mengemut permen. Permen darimana itu pun masih menjadi misteri. Aku hanya tersenyum pada Fukui.

"ohh… ehm, aku juga akan pulang…" ujar Fukui juga. Atsushi menghampiri perempuan yang kebingungan disamping Fukui.

"kau siapa?" tanyanya. Dasar tidak sopan! Oi, Atsushi, ayo kita pulang! Sepertinya suara hatiku tidak terdengar!

"aku? Aku pa…"

"ahhh… ayo kita pulang Atsushi!" aku segera menarik Atsushi menjauh dari Fukui dan perempuan yang kuduga akan menjawab 'aku pacarnya'. Atsushi hanya diam saja begitu kutarik.

"Murochin, beritahu hal ini pada Jessica!" ujarnya. Sejak kapan Atsushi suka mengurusi urusan orang? Aku hanya mengeryitkan keningku. Tenangkan dirimu dulu, Tatsuya! Aku menghela nafas dan kembali tersenyum.

"kau tidak perlu mengurusi urusan orang lain, Atsushi!"

…

Jessica datang kerumahku, lebih tepatnya kekamarku, tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Namun sekarang ia berbaring di ranjangku. Dari pada aku mulai berfikir tidak keruan karena melihat perempuan cantik nan seksi berbaring disebelahku, aku segera bangkit dan mulai mencari buku untuk dibaca. Ya Tuhan, ujian apa yang engkau berikan pada hamba-Mu yang ganteng ini? Hehehe.

"I am so happy today, Tatsuya!" Jessica duduk di ranjangku. Aku hanya menjawab dengan berdeham.

"do you know why?" tanyanya lagi. Aku menggeleng.

"because I am falling in looovveeee…" Jessica merebahkan dirinya lagi ke ranjangku. Seharusnya aku sudah tahu! Aku hanya tersenyum meski hati menangis. Miris memang!

"it's good for you…" jawabku sambil terus berusaha konsen atas bacaanku. "ehm, Jessica…" aku mencoba bertanya tentang apa yang kulihat tadi siang bersama Atsushi.

"ada apa?" tanya Jessica sambil kembali duduk. Aku menutup bukuku dan menatapnya. Duh, aku tidak tega mengatakannya.

"tapi, kau jangan tersinggung ya" ujarku lagi. Jessica mengangguk. "beneran?"

"iya iya, Tatsuya! Bilang aja!" Jessica meyakinkanku. Baiklah, jangan menyesal telah mendengarnya, ini demi kebaikanmu, oke! Aku menelan ludah. Menguji adrenalin, bung!

"tadi, aku melihat Fukui bersama perempuan lain. Dan juga, dia tidak memakai cincin yang sama denganmu" ujarku akhirnya. Kutatap raut wajah Jessica yang kebingungan, dia tidak kaget?

"sepertinya kau salah orang" ujarnya "Fukui tidak mungkin begitu. Dia sangat menyayangiku! Gak mungkin! Mungkin itu keluarganya."

"eh?" malah aku yang kaget mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa Jessica seperti ini? Aku hanya tersenyum. "yah, mungkin aku yang salah…"

"iya! You got the wrong person, Tatsuya!" Jessica kembali berbaring di ranjangku. Aku kembali membaca. Ya, aku berbohong kepadamu.

"Love is blind…" gumamku. Entah dia dengar atau tidak. Tapi kenapa malah aku yang sedih, ya? entahlah. Tanyakan pada Atsushi yang bergoyang. Loh?

…

Selama beberapa hari, aku semakin sering mendengar berita tentang Fukui. Mengapa ia bisa berubah sejauh ini? Aku tidak mengenal Fukui yang biasanya. Hanya permainan basketnya saja yang masih keren, menurutku.

"Jessica, ada apa denganmu?" aku kaget melihat wajah Jessica yang tampak baru saja habis menangis. Ia datang lagi ke kamarku. Tanpa ku persilahkan, ia masuk sendiri. Ia berbaring di ranjangku, dan aku sendiri segera duduk di kursi.

"Tatsuya…"

"hem?"

"I didn't feel right, now" Jessica mulai curcol.

"why?" sejak kapan aku jadi seorang psikiater?

"apa kau dengar gossip tentang Fukui?" tanyanya. Seharusnya aku juga tahu dia akan tanya tentang hal ini. Aku hanya mengangguk. Jangankan mendengar, aku bahkan melihat sendiri!

"memang kenapa?"

"aku tidak percaya itu. Semuanya pasti bohong!" Jessica menutup wajahnya, ia menangis kurasa. Fukui benar-benar mau mati! Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan orang yang paling kusayangi ini menangis? Aku segera mengambil minuman, yang sempat dibuat ibuku, untuknya.

"tenang saja Jessica, kurasa itu hanya gossip. Iya kan?" ujarku sambil tersenyum. Aku berusaha menenangkannya meski hatiku sendiri tidak tenang. Ia segera mengambil minuman itu dan meminumnya.

"thank you, Tatsuya…" ujarnya. Ia lalu tersenyum "yah, itu benar. Mungkin ini hanya ujian cinta, begitu?" tanyanya lagi.

"iya, mungkin" jawabku sambil tersenyum. Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai diriku yang seperti ini.

"iya…" ujarnya lagi. Ia pun tersenyum "Tatsuya, you are such a good person!"

"hem…" aku kembali tersenyum. "tidak juga, Jessica."

….

Beberapa hari kemudian…

Aku sedang berdiam diri di gym sendirian. Member yang lain sudah kembali untuk membersihkan diri setelah melakukan latihan yang mengerikan. Hiii… tiba-tiba aku kembali mengingat Fukui. Kok malah dia yang kuingat?

Aku hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membunuh Fukui. Aku melihat dengan jelas bagaimana 'playboy'nya orang itu. Kali ini dia bersama perempuan lain, maksudku, berbeda dengan perempuan yang aku dan Atsushi temui. Jessica, apa yang membuatmu masih menyukainya? Semua anggota tim Yosen bahkan tahu seperti apa Fukui itu. Mereka juga sudah melaporkannya pada Jessica, tapi tidak ada gunanya. Aku mulai stress!

KRIIINGG

"Huaaaaa…" aku kaget begitu mendengar suara hp ku berbunyi. Mengganggu orang melamun saja, huh. Aku segera mengambil hp-ku dan melihat layarnya. Siapa yang berani mengganggu Ace Yosen, heh?

"Alex?" keningku berkerut. Apa yang dia inginkan? "Hello?"

"TATSUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…." Teriakan Alex membuatku menjauhkan hp dari telingaku. Dasar tante tukang rusuh.

"what's happen?"

"bagaimana kabar Jessica?" aku tersenyum. Gak nyambung banget jadi orang.

"kenapa tidak menelponnya?"

"ketika ku telpon, yang jawab laki-laki loh!" ujar Alex padaku. Mungkin saja itu Fukui. "padahal aku nelponnya malem-malem lohh!" Alex menjadi BiGos. Aku menepuk jidatku pelan. Jangan buat aku berfikir yang tidak-tidak, aku harus husnuzon. Kan bulan puasa! #cieee.

"benarkah? Jadi kenapa menelponku?" tanyaku lagi.

"aku merasa sedihhh…" aku bisa menebak kalau Alex sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"kenapa?"

"padahal aku berharap Jessi bisa sama kamuuu… padahal kamu kan baik bangeeettt… aku gak mau jodohin dia sama Taiga, apalagi sama cowok lain!" ujar Alex. Sekali lagi aku kaget mendengarnya. Memang sesukanya. "tapi dia malah sama cowok lain!" aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"yang penting kan dia bahagia…" ujarku lagi. Kudengar Alex terkekeh.

"kau pasti sedang tersenyum kan, Tatsuya! Oi, sekali-sekali kau harus agak jahat. Sekarang gak jaman yang namanya good boy, sekarang bad boy!" terangnya. Apa-apaan sih orang ini?

"kau hanya ingin mengatakan itu? Aku tutup ya!" ujarku ingin mengakhiri percakapan.

"hey, wait a minute! Kamu gak cemburu?"

"cemburu apa?"

"huh, kau ini tidak seru sama sekali, ssu!" Alex bertransformasi menjadi Kise, menurutku. Dari mana dia tahu kalau aku cemburu? Ah, sudahlah.

BRAAKK…

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari ruang ganti. Lumayan nyaring juga. Aku segera pamit dan memutuskan hubungan. Apa yang terjadi? Apa atap roboh?

"Atsushi! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku jelas saja kaget begitu melihat Atsushi berhasil merusak loker. Aku juga melihat Fukui duduk dengan wajah yang terkejut. Aku yakin, Fukui berhasil menghindar dari pukulan Atsushi, kalau tidak, wajahnya pasti hancur!

"Murochin, kalau kau tidak mau membunuhnya, biar aku saja!" ujar Atsushi, dia menjadi sedikit berbeda.

"apa maksudmu Atsushi, lepaskan dia!" aku mencoba menarik tangannya, namun dia tak bergeming.

"Murochin, Fukui bilang dia hanya memanfaatkan Jessichin!" kata-kata Atsushi tidak sedikit pun dapat kucerna. Mungkin karena aku terlalu bingung dengan situasi ini.

"aku tidak mengerti, pokoknya kita harus kembali sebelum pelatih datang!" aku menarik tubuh Fukui. Namun, bahkan aku merasakan sendiri kalau tanganku bergetar. Atsushi, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin memukulnya, tapi itu malah membuat Jessica semakin sedih. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu pada Atsushi, pada Fukui bahkan kepada semua yang menonton kami.

"Apa yang terjadi disini? Astaga, Murasakibara, kau yang melakukannya? Dasar anak nakal!" sang pelatih datang dan terkejut melihat pemandangan yang berantakan ini. Dia memukul kaki Atsushi dengan tongkat saktinya. Atsushi hanya mengerang pelan.

"Pelatihchin, Fukui itu kejam, pukul juga dia!" Atsushi merasa diperlakukan tidak adil. Pelatih juga memukul Fukui. Giliranku untuk dipukul lagi.

"Ehm, Himuro, bawa Murasakibara pergi, Fukui, ikut aku!" ujar pelatih dan pergi. Aku lumayan terkejut kenapa tidak dipukul. Yah, secara teknis aku tidak bersalah, sih.

"ayo pergi, Atsushi!"

…

Aku dan Atsushi duduk dipinggir jalan sambil makan cemilan. Setidaknya menghilangkan stress dan mendapat penghasilan menjadi pengemis. Eh? Aku salah ya. ah, terserahlah. Atsushi diam saja dari tadi. Dia hanya mengatakan ingin makan cemilan, itu saja. Selebihnya, dia hanya menunjuk cemilan di mini market dan aku yang membayar. Anggap saja sedekah untuk yang tidak mampu.

"Murochin…" Akhirnya dia bersuara. Aku hanya menjawab dengan berdeham.

"Murochin tidak marah pada Fukui?"

"marah pun percuma"

"kalau begitu, aku marah pada Murochin" ujarnya, meskipun dengan nada malas, aku yakin dia benar-benar marah padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum. Aku memang pengecut, kan, Atsushi?

"maaf…"

"kita harus segera memberitahukan hal ini pada Jessichin! Dia harus putus sama Fukui!" entah kenapa kali ini Atsushi mengatakan hal yang benar.

"aku tidak tega, Atsushi!" jawabku.

"Murochin!" Atsushi langsung memasukkan 2 stik cemilan ke dalam mulutku. Aku kaget to the max! "Murochin terlalu banyak berfikir. Cobalah hidup sehari saja dengan tidak berfikir!" Atsushi tampak bangga dengan slogan barunya, aku berusaha untuk memakan 2 stik cemilan yang terlanjur masuk kemulut.

"nyam nyam… mana bisa sehari tidak berfikir, Atsushi!" aku menyelesaikan makananku. "ngomong-ngomong, ini rasa baru ya?" aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"hem!" angguknya semangat. Bagus! Aku sudah menyentuh titik kelemahannya.

"Rasa apa?" tanyaku sok kepo.

"rasa yang dulu pernah ada!" jawab Atsushi santai. Aku tidak menyangka Atsushi bisa dewasa secepat ini. Author sweatdrop

…...

Malamnya, aku kembali tidak bisa berfikir dengan tenang, aku berbaring dikamarku dan sesekali mencoba untuk tidur. Tapi tidak ada gunanya. kata-kata Atsushi benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala dan serba salah. Jika aku minta Jessica untuk putus dengan Fukui, itu malah membuatnya sakit hati. Jika kubiarkan, malah tambah membuatnya sakit hati juga. Arghh… apa yang terjadi padaku?

KRIIIINGGG…

Ya Tuhan! Demi apa hari ini begitu menjengkelkan! Siapa yang menelponku? Aku segera meraih hp yang ada di meja. Loh? Jessica?

"Jessica?"

"Tatsuya…" aku mendengar suara Jessica memanggilku sambil sedikit terisak.

"ada apa?"

"datang ke rumahku!" pintanya.

"ya, aku akan kesana. Tapi, ada apa?"

"pokoknya datang dulu!" dasar cerewet! Tapi biar cerewet, aku datang juga kerumahnya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat darurat sampai dia memanggilku. Jam 12 malam. Agak sinting memang pergi semalam ini. Semoga saja ibu tidak memarahiku.

…..

Aku datang ke rumahnya dalam waktu 15 menit menggunakan sepeda adikku. Lumayan menguji adrenalin. Secara, rumahnya ada di atas bukit! Aku segera memarkir sepeda didepan pagar dan naik ke lantai atas. Aku lupa memberitahu, kalau dia tinggal di apartemen sederhana. Aku mengetuk pintu 3 kali.

"Tatsuya!" Jessica yang kaget melihatku segera menarikku masuk. Aku jelas saja bingung. Aku melihat wajahnya yang tampak lusuh. Bukan karena tidak disetrika, tapi, ehm, sepertinya dia habis menangis.

"ada apa?" aku dan dia duduk disofa.

"I don't know! I just… Tatsuya, what will I do now?" tanyanya.

"I don't understand, Jessica!" aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Apa sih yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan?

"tadi, tadi… tadi Fukui datang…" ujarnya, aku mencoba mengaktifkan tingkat konsentrasiku ditengah malam.

"then?"

"kami bertengkar! We were shouting, shouting and shouting until he said he want to break up with me!" Jessica menutup wajahnya dan kembali menangis. Tunggu dulu, kenapa Fukui putus denganmu? Kenapa?

"wait! Why did he want to break up with you? Did you do something wrong?" tanyaku. Aku benar-benar bingung. Bahkan aku tidak berusaha tenang seperti biasa. Ini bukan waktunya woles!

"Tatsuya, forgive me!" Jessica menangis sambil memelukku. Aku semakin bingung. Ada apa sebenarnya. Aku selalu memaafkanmu Jessica, kau tidak perlu menangis begini. Aku malah tambah ingin membunuh Fukui.

"what did you do with him?" tanyaku lagi.

"I'm sorry Tatsuya!" Jessica malah menangis dengan keras.

"atau dia sudah melakukan sesuatu kepadamu? Jessica, aku akan sulit memaafkanmu kalau kau tidak menjelaskannya dengan benar! Tell me!" tanyaku lagi. kali ini apa? Sebenarnya ada apa?

"but… I … I…. please… don't tell it to my sister!"

"tell me!" ujarku lagi.

"aku… aku hamil, Tatsuya…"

Seketika dunia runtuh dihadapanku! Aku tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jessica. Tidak mungkin! Ini pasti bohong! Aku tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas lagi apa yang Jessica katakan padaku. Tentang Fukui yang memaksanya atau apalah selanjutnya tentang aborsi. Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa Jessica? Kenapa kau memberikan hal yang paling berharga pada Fukui?

Kenapa dulu aku tidak memukul Fukui seperti apa yang dilakukan Atsushi? Aku merasa benar-benar bersalah. Ya, aku yang salah. Seandainya dari dulu aku melarang Jessica. Seandainya aku melupakan perasaan 'tidak enak'-ku, mungkin ini semua tidak terjadi. Aku harus bertemu Fukui!

"TATSUYA!" Teriakan Jessica tak menghentikan langkahku pergi menemui Fukui. Apapun yang terjadi dia harus bertanggungjawab telah menyakiti orang yang paling kucintai di bumi ini!

…

"_aku sangat senang sekali. Dia membawaku ke Restoran yang keren. Trus… pokoknya aku senanaaanggg banget.. lihat! Aku dan dia punya cincin yang sama"_

…

"_tadi, aku melihat Fukui bersama perempuan lain. Dan juga, dia tidak memakai cincin yang sama denganmu"_

"_Fukui tidak mungkin begitu. Dia sangat menyayangiku! Mungkin itu keluarganya."_

"_yah, mungkin aku yang salah…"_

…

"_tenang saja Jessica, kurasa itu hanya gossip. Iya kan?" _

"_Tatsuya, you are such a good person!"_

…

"_ketika ku telpon, yang jawab laki-laki loh! padahal aku nelponnya malem-malem lohh!"_

"_padahal aku berharap Jessi bisa sama kamuuu… padahal kamu kan baik bangeeettt… aku gak mau jodohin dia sama Taiga, apalagi sama cowok lain! tapi dia malah sama cowok lain!" _

…

"_Murochin, Fukui bilang dia hanya memanfaatkan Jessichin!" _

"_Murochin, kalau kau tidak mau membunuhnya, biar aku saja!" _

"_kita harus segera memberitahukan hal ini pada Jessichin! Dia harus putus sama Fukui!" _

…

"_aku tidak tega, Atsushi!" _

…..

**Huaaaa… ngegantung banget gak sih? Maaf ya kalau bikin kecewa! Jujur author sendiri kecewa! T.T Tatsuya yang malang! T.T author sok nginggris, karena daku tahu reader pada jago. Kekekeke…**

**Jika ada yang bersedia RnR, silahkan… author maklum kalau gak ada yang mau! Huhuhuhu….**


	2. Kagami Taiga : Come to Me, Sensei!

**Sensei, tolong ajari aku!**

…

**Disclaimer : tokoh milik Tadoshi Fujimaki-sensei kecuali OC dan alur cerita milik daku.**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, alay, EYD ngawur. Jika anda menemukan hal tersebut silahkan muntah ditempat yang telah disediakan dan melapor pada pihak yang berwajib.**

…

**Author minta maaf atas cerita sebelumnya, hehehe… mau nyoba gimana rasanya bikin FF dengan POV 1 orang. Ternyata susah ding! Apalagi sifatnya jaim kayak Himuro. Mbok ya kayak Takao kan enak di-nista-kan #plak. Langsung aja deh…**

…**.**

Hari yang sangat cerah di Seirin. Hari ini adalah pembagian Raport! Yeay! Semua bersuka cita karena besok sudah libur! Author ikut senang! tapi ada 1 manusia yang tidak senang. manusia yang sekarang duduk tepat didepan Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kagami-kun, hentikan suara tuk tuk itu!" ujar Kuroko. Dia merasa terganggu dengan suara yang ditimbulkan oleh kaki Kagami.

"Kuroko-teme! Kau diam saja!" Kagami balik sewot.

"kenapa kau malah marah padaku, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko makin tidak mengerti. Kuroko yang polos, apa dia lupa bahwa hari ini adalah penentuan kebodohan antara Kagami dan Aomine. Ya, tadi malam, ketika Kagami dan Aomine bermain basket, mereka bertaruh 'siapa yang paling tinggi peringkatnya'. Yang kalah bakal dihukum. Sebenarnya tadi malam ada Himuro, Kise, Midorima, Takao, Murasakibara dan Kuroko juga, tapi mereka tidak mau ikut. Karena yakin bakal menang. Kecuali Murasakibara karena dia emang gak mau ikut.

"arghh.. Kuroko diam saja! Sensei sudah masuk!" ujar Kagami panik. Untung saja dia tidak makan meja.

"okeh… selamat pagi anak-anakku yang kusayanggggg…" sapa pak guru begitu masuk. Diduga pak guru ini adalah saudara kembar Sanji.

"pagiii pakkkk…"

"semangat sekali kalian! Ohohoho… bapak akan membacakan peringkat kalian di kelas dan membagi raport. Kalian sendiri bisa membaca peringkat umum di papan pengumuman setelah ini. Okehhh? Jika namanya bapak panggil, silahkan maju! Ehm… peringkat 1, Nara…"

Bla bla bla…

10 menit kemudian…

Kuroko menatap papan pengumuman. Ah, dia senang sekali hari ini. Peringkatnya naik! Dia masuk 100 besar. Rasa senangnya itu loh, disini (tunjukin dada Kuroko). Tiba-tiba datang Furihata menyenggol bahunya.

"oi! Kuroko hebat juga, dapat 100 besar… ah… aku peringkat 203 dari 300 siswa" Furihata sedih. Kuroko hanya tersenyum.

"tidak apa Furihata-kun, kau hanya perlu belajar!" ujar Kuroko.

"oh ya, beidewei… mana Kagami? Belum keluar dari kelas?" tanya Furihata lagi.

"eum. Mungkin…" jawab Kuroko yang baru nyadar kalau gak ada Kagami.

"ah… apa dia baik-baik saja ya?" Furihata menggaruk kepalanya. "Oh, itu dia, Kuroko! Kagami-kun!" Furihata memanggil Kagami. Dilihat dari penampakkannya, Kagami tampak lesu.

"Kagami-kun, apa kata sensei?" tanya Kuroko. Kagami menyerahkan surat keterangan ujian. Anggap saja raport begitu.

"huaaa… sugoiii…" Furihata kaget. Begini sekiranya nilai Kagami.

Bhs. Jepang : 20

Bhs. Inggris : 24

Matematika : 9

Sejarah Jepang : 20

Sains : 12

Soshum : 19

"Kagami-kun, apa kau benar-benar belajar?" Kuroko sweatdrop. Dapat nilai darimana coba sampe begitu ceritanya? Kuroko melihat ke papan pengumuman. "Kagami, kau peringkat 298!"

"haaaahhh?" Kagami melototi papan pengumuman.

"setidaknya ada 2 orang yang lebih bodoh darimu Kagami!" ujar Furihata mencoba menghibur. Namun tidak ada gunanya.

"Kagami-kun, Momoi bilang Aomine dapat peringkat 279" ujar Kuroko sambil menatap hpnya.

"haaaa? Dia dia…"

"dari 281 siswa! Sama saja peringkat kalian, Kagami-kun" ujar Kuroko mencoba menghibur.

"tidak ada gunanya kau menghiburku, Kuroko!" Kagami yang terlanjur sedih mulai meratapi nasib "aku sudah tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu… lagi pula, sensei tadi bilang…"

"…"

"_Kagami-kun, karena kamu peringkat terakhir dari kelas ini, kamu harus lebih belajar lagi ya!"_

"_iya pakkk…"_

"_lalu, ada kebijakan dari sekolah… akan ada mentor sebaya untukmu"_

"_mentor sebaya?"_

"_iya, jadi nanti ada 1 murid peringkat 1 dari kelas lain yang akan mengajarimu. Kau harus belajar yang rajin sampai tengah semester nanti ya!"_

"_eh… ehm… iya deh pak. Namanya siapa?"_

"_namanya… Ayana Hikari dari kelas 2A"_

"…"

Kuroko dan Furihata menyimak dengan baik penjelasan Kagami.

"wah, itu bagus!" ujar Furihata sumringah.

"hem… baguslah… Kagami-kun, jadi kami tidak perlu mengajarimu lagi" ujar Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

"tapiiii…." Kagami menunduk dan "AKU TIDAK MAU DIAJARIN SAMA CEWEEKKKK"

….

Dan disinilah Kagami, dikelas yang sepi. Dengan menggerakkan kakinya yang menimbulkan suara tuk tuk.

"Kuroko, terima kasih kau mau menemaniku" ujar Kagami pada Kuroko yang ada disampingnya. Kuroko sendiri sudah menguap sejak tadi. Ini sudah jam 7 malam, dan mereka belum pulang. Baru saja habis latihan, mereka harus kembali ke kelas. Karena, Kagami yang keceh ini tidak mau berduaan sama cewek dibulan Ramadhan. Yah, lebih tepatnya, dia ilfil kalau sama cewek. Tapi dia yakin kalau dia masih normal!

"hem. Domo" jawab Kuroko santai. Lagipula, asal Kagami mau mentraktirnya Milkshake selama 2 bulan, Kuroko rela melakukan apa saja. "kau seperti anak kecil, Kagami-kun. Masa kau tidak berani di kelas sendirian?"

"bukan tidak berani! Aku tidak mau berduaan sama cewek! Ntar kalau ada fitnah gimana cobaaa?" Kagami mulai alay. Atas situasi dan kondisi ini, dia bener-bener alay. "sudah kubilang kan, kalau aku gak mau punya mentor perempuan"

"trus, Riko-senpai itu?"

"oii… waktu itu kan rame-rame. Lagian juga ada bodyguardnya a.k.a Hyuga…. Senpai!" ujar Kagami yang hampir lupa menambahkan kata senpai.

"oh benar…" Kuroko menganggukkan kepala. Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok manusia dari balik pintu. Kagami menelan ludahnya. Tenangkan dirimu, Taiga! Istigfar! Ujarnya dalam hati.

"ohayooo…" ujarnya. Kagami dan Kuroko sweatdrop.

"gak nyambung banget sih. Ini sudah malam!" ujar Kagami langsung. Kesan pertama yang buruk!

"salah ya? jadi aku mesti bilang apa?"

….

Esoknya, Kagami kembali membawa Kuroko untuk belajar bareng. Ah, ralat! Membawa Kuroko untuk menemaninya belajar bareng Ayana. Kagami sebenarnya, dari lubuk hatinya paling dalam, tidak mau membawa Kuroko. Tapi dia tidak mau berduaan dengan cewek, malam-malam, dirumahnya! Aje gile. Apa kata tetangga?

"Kagami… apa kau sudah mengerti?" tanya Ayana yang dengan sabar mengajar Kagami. Sementara Kuroko, dia ikut menyimak meski sambil baca manga Naruto terbaru #cie. Kagami menggaruk kepalanya.

"ano… Ayana-san… kenapa Kucing suka makan ikan?" tanya Kagami. Ayana terhenyak atas pertanyaan tidak nyambung Kagami. Mereka bahas system pernafasan ikan, bukan rantai makanan! Kuroko pun menatap wajah Kagami dengan heran.

"maksudnya?"

"iya. Kok bisa kucing suka makan ikan? Maksudku, bukankah kucing dan ikan itu beda lingkungan. Bagaimana bisa kucing zaman dulu makan ikan? Kucing mancing?" tanya Kagami lagi. Ayana hanya mengangguk-angguk, Kuroko kembali baca komik.

"kau benar juga!" ujar Ayana sumringah "darimana ya?"

"dulu kucing makan ayam. Hanya saja sekarang karena manusia memberinya ikan, ya dia juga makan. Proteinnya juga lebih tinggi!" jawab Kuroko dengan sedikit ngawur.

"benarkah? ngomong-ngomong soal ikan dan ayam, aku lapar. Apa kau lapar, Kuroko, Ayana?" tanya Kagami sambil memegang perutnya.

"eum.." jawab Ayana.

"iya… apa kau punya bahan makanan yang layak makan?" tanya Kuroko dengan kurang ajarnya.

"apa maksudmu, teme? Makanan dirumahku ini sehat semua! Kualitas tinggi, tau!" Kagami segera berdiri sambil ngomel-ngomel. "aku masak dulu"

"eh, biar aku saja, Kagami-kun. Kau kerjakan saja PR mu" ujar Ayana yang menghentikan langkah Kagami.

"kau bisa masak?" tanya Kagami curiga. Lagian sudah 2 cewek yang ia temukan tidak bisa memasak. Ia sudah susah mempercayai kemampuan memasak para cewek lagi.

"tentu… saja…" jawab Ayana pelan. "aku pergi dulu" Ayana langsung kabur ke dapur. Kagami dan Kuroko kaget. Hem, terserahlah. Ujar Kagami dalam hati.

"…"

"…"

"Kuroko…"

"hem…"

"apa kau mencium sesuatu?"

"bau apa?"

"entah. Seperti bauu… hemm… bauu… GOSONG! MAMPUS!" Kagami segera bangkit meninggalkan Kuroko yang mengelus dada karena kaget mendengar suara Kagami yang membahana.

"AYANAAAAA…" Kagami segera menyingkirkan Ayana dari depan kompor. Dengan gesit Kagami menyelesaikan urusan dapur. Set set set set… 5 masalah, 1 solusi #promosi.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya lagi.

"maaf, aku tadi…"

"kau ini… lain kali kalau tidak tahu ya tidak usah. Merepotkan sekali! Untung saja tidak kebakaran! Ya ampun, sayang banget kan kalau gosong gini. Ah, sudahlah… kembali saja sana. Biar aku yang masak!" Kagami mengomel panjang kali lebar kali tinggi. Ia sudah menyibukkan dirinya dengan memasak. Sementara Ayana kembali ketempat mereka belajar bersama Kuroko.

"baik-baik saja, Ayana-san?" tanya Kuroko yang melihat wajah Ayana tampak sedih.

"hem…" jawab Ayana sambil duduk dan kembali membuka buku.

"eum…" Kuroko hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali membaca komik.

…..

"yak, mari kita makan!" ujar Kagami yang baru saja datang dari dapur membawa banyak makanan. Padahal ia memasak dalam waktu 10 menit.

"oke…" jawab Kuroko dan segera bersiap makan. Kagami celingak celinguk mencari keberadaan Ayana. Ternyata dia udah hilang.

"mana Ayana?" tanya Kagami.

"dia pulang. Katanya gak enak badan…" jawab Kuroko sambil mengambil nasi.

"eh?"

"kau ini, kalau sama cewek, jangan dikerasin. Ntar dia malah sakit hati, loh!" Kuroko kembali menasehati sambil mengambil sayur.

"aku kan cuman khawatir aja, kalau kebakaran gimana? Kamu mau tanggung jawab?" tanya Kagami sewot. Meski dalam hati dia juga cemas.

"ya enggak sih. Tapi kan kau tidak perlu berteriak. Kedengaran sampai sini!" ujar Kuroko lagi sambil mengambil ikan.

"kapan dia pulang? Barusan?" tanya Kagami mulai khawatir.

"eum. Begitu dia kau usir" jawab Kuroko sambil mulai menyuapkan makanan. Nyam.

"eh masa? Aku gak ngusir kok" ujar Kagami membela diri. Iya kan? Dia gak ngusir.

"itu namanya ngusir, loh! Nyam" jawab Kuroko sambil makan dengan lahap.

"oi, teme… aku saja belum makan, kau sudah makan duluan!"

Malam itu, adalah malam pertama Kagami makan dengan perasaan tidak tenang.

…..

Esoknya, Kagami mengunjungi rumah Ayana, dia baru saja berniat untuk minta maaf lewat sms. Tapi lupa gak punya nomor hapenya. Ia sudah bertanya kepada semua orang yang ia kenal. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu. Karena hanya tahu alamatnya saja, akhirnya Kagami pergi kerumah Ayana.

"Kagami?"

"ehm… aku mau bicara sebentar denganmu…"

"kalau begitu, silahkan masuk" ujar Ayana sambil mempersilahkan Kagami.

"tidak. Tidak usah. Sebentar saja. Aku juga ada urusan setelah ini." Jawab Kagami sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Dia heran dengan ekspresi Ayana yang tampak seperti tak terjadi apa-apa semalam. Memangnya semalam terjadi apa-apa?

"baiklah kalau begitu. Ada apa?" tanya Ayana lagi.

"ehm. Aku minta maaf yang tadi malam. Aku kasar ya?" ujar Kagami. Ia sudah mengumpulkan keberanian sebanyak ini demi meminta maaf pada Ayana oleh desakan Kuroko.

"tidak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah membuat dapurmu berantakan. Aku baru pertama kali menggunakan alat masakmu yang canggih… hehehe…" ujar Ayana. Tentu saja. Kagami tinggal di apartemen yang mewah sementara Ayana hanya tinggal dirumah sederhana.

"oh… begitu. Terima kasih sudah mau memaafkanku!" ujar Kagami. Kok kaku begitu? Salahkan Kuroko yang sudah mengajarkannya untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu. "kalau begitu, aku pergi…"

"mau kemana?" tanya Ayana.

"aku mau main basket dengan temanku…"

"boleh aku ikut? Aku bosan liburan dirumah"

"boleh…" jawab Kagami. Eh, kok Kagami bilang begitu? Kagami kaget mendengar suaranya sendiri. Ayana tersenyum dan mengatakan 'tunggu sebentar' lalu masuk kerumah. Duh, Taiga, apa yang barusan kau katakan? Apa yang harus ia katakan kepada temannya nanti? Ah, bilang saja teman. Oke, masalah selesai. Loh, Ayana emang temannya kan? Kok dia jadi bingung.

"ayo…" ujar Ayana sambil menutup pintu. Kagami menatap keatas, Ayana manis sekali kalau tersenyum begitu. Tunggu, Ayana kan memang sering tersenyum? Kamu bagaimana sih, Taiga! Kagami merutuki dirinya sendiri. Mereka pun mulai berjalan.

"kira-kira dimana tempat kalian akan bermain?" tanya Ayana.

"ehm… sekitar 1 km dari sini. Kau mau jalan kaki?" tanya Kagami juga.

"gak papa. Aku kan sudah bilang, bosan dirumah. Jalan-jalan itu bagus…" jawab Ayana sambil tersenyum sekali lagi. Dan Kagami kembali melihat ke atas. Duh, ada apa ini? Dia menggeser posisi, tubuhnya sehingga jarak antara mereka adalah 1,5 meter. Lumayan jauh buat orang yang berjalan bersama.

"…"

"…"

Suasana kaku mulai menyelimuti. Kagami mulai gugup. Mampus, gue mesti bilang apa coba! Suasana baaka! Bagaimana bisa jadi kaku begini? Kagami mulai mengomel dalam hati.

"aa.. a… Ayana… kau suka basket?" tanya Kagami.

"tidak"

"terus, kok mau ikut?" Kagami kaget luar biasa.

"kan aku bilang kalau aku bosan"

"ntar malah tambah bosan"

"yang penting gak dirumah" jawab Ayana lagi. Kagami kaget (lagi). Sekali lagi dia kaget, Kagami dapat hadiah piring.

"kau tidak suka dirumah?" tanya Kagami.

"enak ya, dirumahmu tidak ada yang ribut…" ujar Ayana yang seperti menghiraukan pernyataan Kagami.

"yah, begitulah…" ujar Kagami. Entah kenapa, Kagami merasa mereka berdua sama. Sama dalam artian, tidak ingin membahas tentang keluarga. Karena setelah itu mereka hanya diam sambil berjalan bersama.

"tapi, aku pastikan kau tidak akan bosan!" ujar Kagami tiba-tiba.

"eh?"

"hem! Lihat saja permainan kami! Kau pasti senang!" Kagami mulai tersenyum. Dia saja bahagia membayangkan akan main basket.

…

Permainan berakhir, dengan poin 100-98 dengan kemenangan di pihak Kagami, Aomine, Takao dan Kuroko. Kagami puas. Ia menoleh pada Ayana yang tak henti-hentinya takjub. Ayana hanya tersenyum. Kagami kembali melihat keatas. Nyesel, ngapain juga ngeliat dia? Kagami kesal dalam sisi yang berbeda *?*.

"tidak apa, nanodayo. Hari ini cancer memang kalah melawan leo, aquarius, libra dan taurus" ujar Midorima menghibur diri. Hafal juga dia bintang dari sang pemenang. Gak ye… author yang hafal #plak.

"seru juga…" ujar Himuro sambil tersenyum, ia memberikan air kepada Murasakibara yang sedari tadi ngemis air.

"lain kali, kita main lagi-ssu!" Kise tetap semangat. "pokoknya, nanti, Kurokochi sama aku!" Anak yang hiperaktif itu kesal begitu tahu Kuroko ada dipihak Aomine dan Kagami

"kalau kalah, ya kalah saja…" ujar Aomine sambil berbaring dilapangan. Semua memandang naas.

"Aomine-kun, jangan berbaring disitu. Debu menempel di tubuhmu karena keringatmu itu. Nanti tambah hitam!" ujar Kuroko. Aomine gak perduli dia malah tengkurap dan hanya mengatakan 'berisik, aku tidak mungkin tambah hitam lagi'.

"beidewei, dia siapa? Pacarmu?" tanya Takao pada Kagami. Daritadi dia penasaran. Biasanya Momoi yang selalu bersama Aomine dan membuat rusuh dilapangan. Tapi sekarang malah ada cewek lain yang terus memandang mereka dengan takjub sambil sesekali bilang 'keren'.

"eh? aku lupa. Karena telat, aku jadi lupa memperkenalkannya pada kalian. Dia mentorku, Ayana Hikari. Ayana, teman-temanku ingin berkenalan denganmu" ujar Kagami sambil memanggil Ayana yang duduk dipinggir lapangan. Ayana pun berlari dan mengulurkan tangan pada Takao.

"konichiwa, Hikari-chan. Aku Takao!" Takao yang SKSD serta merta bersalaman. Yang lain pun ikut salaman kecuali Kuroko.

"kok masih muda, ssu?" tanya Kise. Yang ia tahu, mentor itu tua-tua.

"dia teman satu angkatanku, kok" jawab Kagami.

"ohh… pacaran…" jawab Aomine yang masih terbaring.

"OI TULI! AKU BILANG TEMAN SATU ANGKATAN!" Kagami menginjak-injak Aomine. Aomine marah dan balas menendang Kagami. Dan mulailah adu ketangkasan orang bodoh. Semua sweatdrop.

"kok kamu bisa jadi mentor, nanodayo?" tanya Midorima. 6 orang tadi mengabaikan 2 orang bodoh berkelahi.

"yah, ada tugas dari sekolah" jawab Ayana dan yang lain hanya ber-ooo-ria.

"trus, susah gak, ngajarin Taiga?" tanya Himuro. Dia was-was. Mengingat masa lampaunya yang suram ketika mengajarkan hitungan pada Kagami ketika SD.

"ya, susah sih. Tapi gak juga…" jawab Ayana "dia lumayan mudah diajarin." Ujarnya lagi sambil memandang Kagami yang masih berkelahi dengan Aomine. Yang lain ikut memandang 2 orang tidak penting itu.

"Kenapa?" ternyata 2 orang itu nyadar, sodara-sodara!

"Ayana, Taiga itu memang bodoh. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu" ujar Himuro.

"Oiii Tatsuyaa!"

Dan sore itu, Ayana bisa tertawa dengan nyaringnya. Rasanya, ia benar-benar senang. Apa mungkin hari seperti ini datang lagi?

…..…..

Malamnya, Ayana dan Kuroko berada dirumah Kagami. Kuroko yang setia sedang minum Milkshake hasil malak dari Kagami. Ayana dan Kagami lagi melakukan KBM, Kegiatan Belajar Mengaji eh Mengajar.

"Kagami…"

"hem…"

"apa aku boleh sering datang kerumahmu?"

"boleh… eh!" Kagami menatap Ayana kaget. Muncul dari mana kata-kata itu. Duh, lagi-lagi. Ia ingin mengurungkan kata-katanya, tapi Ayana terlanjur senang. ya sudahlah. "memangnya kenapa?"

"aku bosan dirumah…" jawab Ayana. Seketika itu juga Kagami terdiam dan tak lagi bertanya.

"Ayana, kalau kau ada masalah…. Katakan saja pada Kuroko…" ujar Kagami. Ayana dan Kuroko kaget.

"kok aku sih?" tanya Kuroko heran. "harusnya kau bilang pada Ayana, 'kalau ada masalah. Katakan saja padaku' begitu, Kagami-kun" Kuroko (tumben) sewot.

"ehm. Kalau aku, aku malah bingung. Cerita saja pada Kuroko. Kuroko kan tahu seperti apa memperlakukan cewek, iya kan, Kuroko?" ujar Kagami bingung. Kuroko hanya mengangguk sambil kembali minum Milkshake. Ayana hanya tersenyum

"eum… baiklah…" ujar Ayana "tapi, Kagami, aku beneran boleh kerumahmu kan?"

"iya. Tapi tanya dulu sama Kuroko"

"kok aku lagi?" Kuroko heran.

"ya, Kuroko mau gak ikut kerumahku. Aku gak mau berduaan sama cewek dirumah…" ujar Kagami. Kuroko kembali mengangguk dan Ayana… Ayana tertawa dengan nyaring. Kagami benar-benar lucu. Pikirnya.

…

Beberapa hari kemudian…

Ayana sering sekali kerumah Kagami. Dengan membawa Kuroko yang setia tentu saja. Kenapa Kuroko mau? Yah, sebenarnya bukan karena ditraktir saja, tapi entah Kenapa Kuroko mau. Dia senang membantu Kagami. Kok Kagami? Menurut Kuroko, membantu Ayana berarti membantu Kagami. Lagian, Ayana juga baik kok sama dia, dan terkadang Ayana curhat juga. Meskipun bukan hal pribadi sih.

Kagami sendiri selalu kaget setiap kali Ayana dan Kuroko datang kerumahnya. Kagami diduga memiliki penyakit jantung! Ah, tidak juga. Setiap kali bersama Ayana, jantungnya juga berdetak tak menentu. Iramanya tidak jelas. Ia sudah bertanya kepada para ahli. Misalnya Kuroko dan Himuro. Ehm, meskipun mereka sendiri hanya menjawab dengan tersenyum dan sesekali mengatakannya 'bodoh'. Kagami semakin bingung.

AYANA POV

Hari ini aku pergi kerumah Kagami seorang diri. Kenapa? Kenapa tidak mengajak Kuroko? Ceritanya panjang! Yang terpenting, aku baru saja mengalami hal paling dahsyat dimuka bumi ini. Ibu dan ayahku sekali lagi bertengkar. Namun, bukan hanya piring yang terbang. Kursi dan pintu juga terbang. Aku sudah tidak tahu seperti apa kondisi rumah setelah aku pergi. Aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana selain kerumah Kagami. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu.

Aku sudah ada didepan rumahnya. Aku melihat pintunya terbuka, kenapa? Aku dengan hati-hati ingin masuk. Rencananya mau membuat kejutan, yah seperti itulah. Begitu aku masuk, rumah masih lumayan sepi. Aku melihat ada sepatu berhak disini. Loh? Kenapa ada sepatu hak? Kagami koleksi yang beginian? Ah, aku memikirkan apa sih? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"TAIGAAAAA… … don't be like that with me!" Tiba-tiba aku mendengar ada suara perempuan berteriak. Sumber suara dari arah kamar Kagami. Selanjutnya aku mendengar suara keributan. Suara Kagami dan seorang perempuan berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris yang cepat. Tuh, dia pinter bahasa Inggris. Aku saja sampai tidak mengerti. Aku melangkah lagi.

BRUAK…

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara keributan itu makin mengkhawatirkan. Aku segera masuk ke kamarnya. Dan betapa pemandangan yang kulihat lebih mengejutkan daripada apa yang aku rencakan untuk mengejutkannya. Kagami terbaring diatas tumpukan buku, sementara diatas tubuhnya ada seorang bule. Dan mereka berciuman! Apa itu pacarnya?

Aku harus segera pergi dari sini. Uh, dasar tidak sopan. Masuk kerumah orang sembarangan! Aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Masih dengan melihat pemandangan yang sama, aku berusaha untuk pergi. Tapi tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak. Lagipula, bukankah dia sendiri bilang gak mau berduaan sama cewek dirumahnya?

"Ayana?" Kagami tampak terkejut begitu melihatku.

"eh maaf. Aku… tidak tahu… maksudku, kupikir terjadi sesuatu ehm… maaf ya… aku tidak sopan… kalau begitu… aku… aku pergi…" Aku segera pergi sebelum Kagami melihat mataku yang entah kenapa ingin mengeluarkan air.

"ada apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kagami meraih tanganku. Bagaimana dia bisa secepat ini?

"who's that?" tanya perempuan itu.

"kenapa kau datang? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Kagami lagi. Aku hanya bisa diam.

"…"

"Ayana!"

"ehm. Aku akan ketempat Kuroko. Bukankah kau bilang kalau ada masalah, katakan pada Kuroko?" tanyaku lagi. Ya, aku harus pergi ketempat Kuroko.

"ehm… baiklah…" Kagami melepas tanganku. Meski akhirnya aku bebas, kenapa aku merasa sedih? Aku segera berlari keluar dan berharap angin mampu menghapus air mataku.

…

KAGAMI POV

Ehm, berhubung Kagami POV terlalu vulgar karena berhubungan langsung dengan tersangka (atau korban?) dari adegan ciuman, maka daku terpaksa memotong adegan yang tak layak ini. Maaf. Hehe

…..

AUTHOR POV

Kagami hanya bisa diam didepan pintu kamarnya. Ia merasa seperti habis dipergoki oleh seorang istri sedang berselingkuh. Ia menepuk jidatnya dan segera berbalik.

"ALEX! DO YOU KNOW WHAT DID YOU DO, HEH?" Kagami serta merta membentak Alex. Yang dibentak hanya menutup telinga.

"I'm sorry. I'm missing you so much! I can't hold it anymore. By the way, who's that girl? Your girl friend?" tanya Alex sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sedang ternak kutu. Ieuw.

"hem…" angguk Kagami. Alex kaget. Kagami kaget.

" mean, my girl….'friend'!" Kagami memisahkan kata-kata girl dan friend. Lagi pula kata itu terlalu ambigu, kan?

"really?" Alex menilik dengan curiga. Kagami segera merapikan buku yang berantakan. Uh, siang yang panas. Pikirnya.

"arrghhh… semakin kupikir aku semakin gila! Ini benar-benar gawat! Alex! Lain kali jangan melakukan hal ituuuu….." Kagami stress. Dibilang dia cuek, gak juga. Dibilang peduli, dia sendiri bingung.

"oh, c'mon, Taiga" Alex kembali merangkul Kagami dan langsung mendapat tendangan maha dahsyat yang sudah ia pelajari dari Kasamatsu dan kapten Tsubasa.

"remember it, Alex! Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu padaku lagi! Never!" Kagami mentihtahkan larangan pada Alex. Yang ditihtahkan hanya manyun. Kagami kembali merapikan buku.

"argh… whatever… aku pergi!" Kagami meninggalkan buku-bukunya dan Alex dirumah. Dia harus bertemu Kuroko! Satu-satunya manusia teme #plak yang tahu akan dirinya. Harus bertemu Kuroko sebelum Ayana yang bertemu dengan Kuroko!

…

Terlambat! Ayana sudah disana dan sekarang ia duduk dihadapan Kuroko sambil menangis. Kuroko hanya diam duduk sambil minum Milkshake dan sesekali menepuk bahu Ayana dan tersenyum. Gaya Kuroko saat ini sangat cocok untuk didaulat menjadi psikolog professional taraf internasional nal nal nal!

"…" Kuroko memberi isyarat pada Kagami agar diam didepan kamarnya sambil mendengarkan Ayana dan Kuroko berbicara. Ayana saat ini membelakangi Kagami.

"jadi, kau melihat Kagami dan perempuan bule berciuman?" tanya Kuroko yang sebenarnya menyinggung Kagami. Tatapan Kuroko membunuh Kagami. Jleb banget. Meskipun raut wajahnya datar.

"ehm… aku salah ya Kuroko-kun? Harusnya aku… hiks… mengetuk dulu. Harusnya juga… hiks. Aku memanggilmu… maaf ya" ujar Ayana sambil menangis. Kuroko memberikan tisu pada Ayana.

"gak juga sih… tapi… apa kau tahu siapa perempuan bule itu?"

"enggak.."

"dia itu guru Kagami-kun dari Amerika"

"eh?" Ayana kaget. Kagami mengelus dada. Untunglah ada Kuroko.

"dia memang agak aneh. Suka mencium orang. Dulu Riko-senpai juga pernah, pokoknya sembarangan" jawab Kuroko. Ayana hanya diam menyimak.

"maaf…" Ayana kembali menunduk.

"tidak apa-apa. Lagipula Kagami juga sudah memaafkanmu, dia juga minta maaf tuh!" Kuroko memberitahukan persembunyian Kagami. Kagami yang kaget hanya bisa terdiam. Ayana menoleh. Wajah mereka berdua segera memerah.

"ah.. anoo.." Kagami segera masuk kamar Kuroko berhubung ia sudah ketahuan. "aku juga minta maaf. Aku mau melepasnya, tapi… karena posisi itu aku jadi kesusahan" Kuroko menutup telinganya, jangan sampai ia mendengar hal-hal yang tidak baik bagi kejiwaannya yang masih polos.

"ehm…" Ayana hanya diam. Dia harus melupakan hal memalukan ini. Lagipula kenapa dia mesti marah? Apa hubungannya dengan Kagami? Kagami sendiri heran. Kenapa dia harus minta maaf? Apa hubungannya dengan Ayana?

"jadi, kenapa kau kerumah Kagami-kun, Ayana-san?" tanya Kuroko. Back to the topic.

"oh iya… itu…" Ayana menunduk lagi.

"ada apa?" tanya Kagami juga.

"orangtuaku berkelahi lagi. Sudah 2 bulan ini. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Jadi aku… pergi… dan malah ke rumah… Kagami…" ujar Ayana sambil menunduk lagi. Telinga Kagami memerah mendengarnya. Duh, kenapa dia jadi senang begini sih? Ayana kan sedang sedih?

"kenapa mereka tidak bercerai saja sih? Bertengkar seperti itu membuatku susah" ujar Ayana tiba-tiba. Air mata kembali jatuh dan mengalir dipipinya. Kagami terdiam. "hatiku benar-benar sakit…"

"aku tidak setuju, Ayana" ujar Kagami. "perceraian bukan hal yang bagus juga."

"tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahan, Kagami" Ayana menatap Kagami. "kau memang tidak tahu perasaanku. Itu benar-benar sakit! mendengar orang bertengkar setiap hari."

"aku memang tidak tahu…" Kagami menatap Ayana. "ibu dan ayahku bercerai ketika aku SMP, tanpa aku tahu kenapa. Kau sendiri tidak tahu perasaanku! Perceraian bukan sesuatu yang bagus. Sudah 4 tahun ini aku tidak bertemu dengan ibuku"

"aku tidak bisa melerai mereka lagi, Kagami" ujar Ayana.

"kau pasti bisa. Lagipula kau saja bisa mengerjakan matematika. Kau pasti bisa, Ayana!" ujar Kagami mulai OOT.

"Heh. Kau ini tidak nyambung" Ayana terkekeh kecil. "tapi… ah… kau benar Kagami. Aku memang tidak tahan mereka bertengkar. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menerima kalau mereka akan bercerai"

"maaf ya…" Kagami menepuk pelan kepala Ayana. Meskipun wajahnya menoleh kekanan. Ia sendiri tidak mau melakukan ini, tapi dia berharap dengan ini, beban di kepala Ayana bisa mengalir kepadanya. Loh, kenapa dia mau menanggung beban Ayana?

"aku juga minta maaf. Kau pasti sangat merindukan ibumu…" jawab Ayana yang masih menunduk. Ia berusaha tidak memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Kagami. Kenapa dia tidak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Kagami? Duh. Ayana tak tahu.

"ehem… jadi keputusannya mau cerai atau rujuk?" Kuroko yang terabaikan berdeham. Kali ini posisi duduknya yang berada didepan Kagami dan Ayana, sangat cocok sebagai konselor mediasi antara pasangan yang mau bercerai di Pengadilan Agama! Kagami dan Ayana yang ditegur langsung mengatur posisi dengan gugup.

"terima kasih, Kuroko, Kagami. Setidaknya, aku merasa sedikit lebih baik" ujar Ayana. Kagami dan Kuroko hanya diam. "aku akan berusaha mengembalikan hubungan orangtuaku"

"hem…itu bagus…" ujar Kagami sambil tersenyum. Kuroko juga tersenyum.

Yah, lagi-lagi, siang ini tidak terlalu panas juga!

….

Kagami dan Ayana berada dijalan pulang. Kagami mengantar Ayana pulang. Takut-takut kalau Ayana diculik. Sekarang lagi tren penculikan loh!

"Kagami…"

"eum…"

"maaf ya"

"iya, tidak usah minta maaf lagi"

"oh ya… minggu depan adalah minggu terakhir kita belajar bersama. Kau harus meningkatkan prestasimu ya! semoga bisa dapat 200 besar. Yah minimal. Hehehe"

"iya…tenang saja… nanti 100 besar juga bisa!"

Dan keadaan kembali canggung.

"tapi Ayana…"

"eum?"

"kalau kau mau kerumahku… silahkan saja"

….

**Banzai! Kagami telah jatuh cinta sodara-sodara. Daku disini bersama Tetsu sedang buka puasa dengan minum Milkshake sambil membayangkan ekspresi Kagami yang pasti lucu banget. Haha… gaje gitu ya akhirannya. Rencana sih mau tambah lagi. Tapi hellooo.. ini udah panjang banget… #plak**

**Thanks banget buat semua yang bersedia menunggu FF daku. Silahkan Review. Saya usahakan untuk membalas. Bagi silent reader, saya juga ucapkan terima kasih.**


	3. Kasamatsu Yukio : Never Forget

**Mungkin aku tidak bisa melupakan perasaanku padamu**

…**.**

**Disclaimer : tokoh milik Tadoshi Fujimaki-sensei kecuali OC dan alur cerita milik daku.**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, alay, EYD ngawur. Jika anda menemukan hal tersebut silahkan muntah ditempat yang telah disediakan dan melapor pada pihak yang berwajib.**

…**.**

**Bagaimana? Gaje ya? hahaha…. Maklum, lagi bingung buat sequel. Ini salah satu konsekuensi kalau mau buat sekuel. Kadang gak nyambung. Pokoknya baca dulu deh…**

…

Ah, pagi yang indah di Kaijou. Suasana tampak tenang dan semua orang tampak senang. musim semi tahun ini sangat indah di Kaijou. Namun mungkin agak berbeda dengan orang yang sekarang melewati gerbang Kaijo dan mendapat tatapan kagum dari para siswa dan pandangan membunuh dari para siswi. Bukan, dia bukan Akashi, karena orang ini adalah perempuan!

"cantik sekali…"

"tentu saja, dia itu cantik banget kayak bidadari!"

"huh, dasar pencari perhatian…"

"KYAAAAA…"

Loh? Kenapa malah ada cewek-cewek yang berteriak? Perempuan itu menoleh. Ternyata masuk lah 5 orang pria tampan. Bagai pemeran Secret Garden, eh Meteor Garden ver. Jepang, mereka berjalan dengan slow motion.

"kyaaa… Kise-kun…"

"Moriyama-senpai…"

"Hayakawa-kun, cepat sembuh ya!"

"Kobori-kun, hari ini sangat dingin, jangan lupa pakai jaket… beli lah jaket buatan kuu…" kok malah ada yang jualan?

"cih, anak basket"

Ya, mereka adalah pemain tim basket Kaijou yang terkenal itu. Tunggu dulu, ada satu nama yang mereka lewatkan, kan?

"itu Kasamatsu-senpai kan?"

"hem… dia masih menakutkan!"

Tampaknya para siswi itu tidak mau menegur ketua tim yang memasang wajah garang sambil memijit kepalanya pelan. Tiba-tiba muncul perempatan dikepalanya begitu melihat Kise dan Moriyama, hingga akhirnya Hayakawa juga, menebar pesona.

BUAKK…

"Tidak bisakah satu hari saja kalian normal sedikit, heh?" teriaknya ketika selesai menendang 3 orang itu. Kobori hanya bisa menahan Kasamatsu agar tidak melakukan tindakan anarkis lainnya.

"istigfar, istigfar, kapten!" ujar Kobori menenangkan. Kasamatsu menghela nafas.

"senpai kejam, ssu! Senpai sendiri, tidak bisakah untuk tak menendang cowok ganteng seperti kami,ssu?" rengek Kise.

"kenapa aku juga ditendang?" tanya Moriyama dan Hayakawa. Setahu mereka, hanya Kise yang sering ditendang Kasamatsu.

"aku akan terus menendang kalian sampai kalian tobat!" ujar Kasamatsu lagi.

"Kasamatsu/Yukio/Senpai, kejam/ ssu!"

Dan muncullah perkelahian dipagi hari. Perempuan yang terabaikan tadi terdiam melihat mereka. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"OIIII AWAAASS…"

TTANGG…

"Sakura!" orang-orang mulai berteriak begitu melihat bola sepak yang terbang dan mendarat dikepala si perempuan tadi yang bernama Sakura. Tubuh Sakura langsung terhuyung. Dan tiba-tiba…

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" seseorang menarik tangannya dan memegang bahunya, sukses membuatnya tidak jadi jatuh.

"Oi! Siapa tadi yang menendang bola ke kepala ladies, heh?" Moriyama kesal pada seorang pemain bola sepak yang segera berlari dan segera minta maaf.

"kau baik-baik saja, ssu?" tanya Kise pada Sakura. "senpai, hebat sekali bisa langsung menangkapnya!"

"…" senpai Kise itu hanya diam melihat Sakura yang ada didepannya. Begitu dekat. Dia sendiri tidak percaya menangkap Sakura dan berada sedekat ini dengan seorang perempuan. Sakura juga tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya pada… Kasamatsu.

"ehm. Maaf!" Kasamatsu langsung melepas tangannya, dia langsung menoleh kekanan. Memalukan!

"hm…" Sakura mundur sedikit dan memegang kepalanya.

"kepalamu sakit?" tanya Hayakawa.

"hm!" tidak seperti bayangan 5 laki-laki itu, Sakura malah membalikkan badannya dan pergi.

"perempuan yang aneh, ssu! Padahal senpai sudah menolongnya, senpai hebat, ssu!" Kise mengomel dan memuji dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"apanya yang hebat? Ayo masuk!" Kasamatsu kembali berjalan.

….

Malamnya, dirumah keluarga Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu keluar dari kamarnya sambil mengusap rambutnya yang setengah basah. Mandi setelah latihan itu rasanya benar-benar menyegarkan. Ia tidak sempat mandi di sekolah karena teman-temannya sangat lama. Lagipula anggota tim basket di Kaijou itu sekitar 50 orang. Menunggu sebanyak itu? Lebih baik ia pulang.

"Sakura? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"…" Sakura hanya diam dan tidak memperdulikan Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu hanya menaikkan kening kanannya dan mengambil tempat duduk disamping ibunya.

"kenapa dia disini?" tanyanya pada ibunya.

"kau kenal Sakura ya?" tanya ibunya kembali.

"dia anak populer di sekolah. Memangnya kenapa?" ujar Kasamatsu sambil mengambil sayur.

"oh, iya. Orangtuanya, yang adalah saudara ipar sepupu ayah, pindah ke Korea, jadi dia untuk sementara tinggal disini selama SMA. Nanti kalau sudah kuliah, baru ia ikut pindah ke Korea. Tidak apa-apa ya?" tanya ibunya lagi. Ayah Kasamatsu hanya mengangguk.

"hem…" Kasamatsu mengunyah makanannya. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu perduli sih. "asalkan dia tidak mengangguku, kurasa tak apa. Terserah saja"

"bagus, Yukio-kun memang pintar." Ibunya mengelus kepalanya pelan.

…

Esoknya…

"YUKIOO…" Suara ibu Kasamatsu menggelegar. Kasamatsu pun menghentikan langkahnya keluar. "kamu ini bagaimana sih? Tunggu Sakura dong!"

"heh? Kenapa aku harus pergi dengannya?"

"saya tidak perlu pergi dengan Kasamatsu-senpai. Saya bisa pergi sendiri…" ujar Sakura yang masih memasang sepatunya.

"tuh, Sakura yang bilang sendiri…" Kasamatsu kembali berjalan.

Yah, kalau dibilang mereka tidak jalan bareng, tetap saja keliatannya jalan bareng! Kasamatsu berjalan didepan dan Sakura dibelakang. Kasamatsu tidak mau menoleh kebelakang dan Sakura hanya melihat kakinya.

"senpaaiiii!"

BUAK…

"ada apa? Membuatku kaget saja!" Kasamatsu dengan reflex menendang seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"senpai kejam, ssu!" Kise, si empu suara, meringis. "eh, ada Sakura-chan! Oi, ohayou!"

"ohayou" jawab Sakura yang kaget melihat adegan kekerasan dipagi hari. "apa kau baik-baik saja, Kise-kun?"

"hem. Aku sudah biasa. Tendangan itu, tanda cinta dari senpai, ssu~~" Ucapan Kise itu mengundang nafsu Kasamatsu untuk menendang lagi. Namun ia urungkan begitu melihat Sakura menatapnya ngeri.

"terserahlah" ujarnya lalu segera kembali berjalan.

"kenapa? Kenapa?" tanya Kise yang melihat suasana jadi berubah. "eh, Senpai, Kurokocchi ngajak main basket ntar malem. Ikut yuk, ssu!"

….

Siangnya, Sakura sedang menyapu taman sekolah. Hari ini kelasnya piket taman. Di Kaijou, ada namanya piket taman. Jadi 1 kelas akan membersihkan taman setiap hari jum'at dan sabtu dalam 1 minggu. Sakura menyapu dengan perasaan yang biasa-biasa saja. Rambut pirangnya yang mirip Kise membuatnya susah untuk menyapu, karena selalu terjatuh kedepan. Kenapa dia punya rambut pirang? Entahlah, tanyakan pada Kise yang bergoyang.

"huft…" ia lalu duduk di bangku taman. Kegiatan sapu-menyapu telah selesai. Ia mengelap keringatnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"nih…" seseorang memberikan air padanya. Sakura baru saja ingin berterima kasih, namun begitu melihat orang yang memberikan air itu adalah Kasamatsu, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"senpai?"

"ambil saja, belum kuminum. Kise salah beli air tadi, jadi aku beli yang baru. Nih!" Kasamatsu memperlihatkan botol minuman merk lain di tangannya.

"apa yang senpai lakukan?"

"ya, sudah kubilang aku beli minuman tadi" jawabnya. Ia lalu segera pergi. Prinsip Kasamatsu : jangan bicara banyak dengan perempuan kalau kau tidak mau mati.

"Kasamatsu-senpai!" teriak Sakura. Kasamatsu pun berbalik. "nanti ku ganti" dan Kasamatsu pun pergi lagi. Terserah perempuan itu mau menggantinya atau tidak. Kasamatsu tetap berlalu. Ia mencoba mengingat suara yang ia dengar dari mulut Sakura. Mirip dengan seseorang yang rasanya pernah mengetuk hatinya. Entahlah. Terserah.

…

"Kaijou semangat! Minggu depan ketemu Akashicchi! Banzaiii!" Kise menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ya, minggu depan akan ada kunjungan dari sekolah Rakuzan. Hanya studi banding biasa. Tapi Kise sangat senang. Sebagai ketua OSIS, Akashi tidak mungkin tidak datang. Dia sudah lama ingin bertemu Akashi.

"hei, Kise…" tiba-tiba Sakura datang menghampiri Kise.

"hei! Ada apa?"

"apa kau melihat Kasamatsu-senpai?"

"senpai? Ehm. Entahlah. Kenapa kau tidak kekelasnya saja?"

"tidak ada disana"

"oh. Mungkin di gym atau perpus. Mau kutemani mencarinya?"

"tidak perlu… ini" Sakura memberikan sebotol air pada Kise. Kise mengambilnya sambil kebingungan.

"apaan?"

"ehm. Berikan saja padanya" ujar Sakura. Ia tak mau memberitahukan Kise apa yang sudah dilakukan Kasamatsu padanya.

"hehe… akhirnya!" Kise tersenyum.

"kenapa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"yah, selama ini tidak ada yang mau mendekati Kasamatsu-senpai. Kau tahu, ssu? Kasamatsu-senpai itu benar-benar menjaga dirinya dari sentuhan perempuan. Hehehe. Maksudnya, dia tidak mau berakrab-akrab dengan perempuan. Bahkan gak pernah bicara sama perempuan selain ibunya dan guru!" Kise menerangkan dengan semangat.

"eh? trus, kalau ada kerja kelompok?"

"ya, paling dia cuman bilang, hem, iya, benar, tidak. Dan komentar lain yang sangat singkat" jawab Kise mengingat kata-kata Moriyama yang dulu pernah memberitahunya juga.

"ohhh… souka" angguk Sakura.

"jadi, apa hubunganmu dengan Senpai, ssu?" Kise tersenyum jahil. Mungkinkah Sakura adalah pacar terang, Kasamatsu? Ya terang dung, kalau gelap namanya Aomine #plak.

"bukan apa-apa. Berikan saja!" ujar Sakura lalu berbalik meninggalkan Kise yang tersenyum penuh arti.

…..

Kasamatsu hanya bisa menganga dalam waktu yang cukup lama, disampingnya ada Sakura yang berjarak 1 meter disampingnya juga ikutan menganga. Ada suatu hal yang mengejutkan malam itu.

"Ibu… dan ayah… mau pergi… ke Paris?"

"yup! Ayahmu dapat hadiah liburan selama sebulan ke Paris setelah membeli 2 lusin piring! Bagus banget kaaann!" Ibu Kasamatsu heboh banget. Ayah Kasamatsu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"akhirnya kita bulan madu juga sayang, sudah 17 tahun kita tidak bulan madu! Berkah Ramadhan!" Ujar ayah Kasamatsu, hampir saja mereka mengatakan 'Banzai!'

"Iya sayangg…" ibu Kasamatsu mulai alay.

"Jadi, kami berdua dirumah, gitu?" Tanya Kasamatsu tidak percaya. Berdua sama cewek? Dirumahnya? Sebulan? Sebulan? Sebulan!? Tidak, tidak, tidak! Lebih baik dia serumah dengan anggota tim basket Kaijou. Sekamar dengan Moriyama, Hayakawa, dan Kise itu lebih baik!

"Ya iyalah! Masa bertiga! Sama siapa? Hantu?" ujar Ibunya.

"heh, kalau gitu aku tinggal di rumah Moriyama saja, biar Sakura disini"

"siapa yang jaga Sakura? Masa' cewek ditinggal sendirian? Tega banget"

"kalau gitu, dia dirumah temannya, aku dirumah Moriyama"

"oi, siapa yang jaga rumah?"

"rumah gak perlu dijaga, gak bakal lari!"

"iya, rumah gak lari, barang-barangnya yang lari dibawa maling!"

"aku disini, dia dirumah temannya!"

"dia gak punya teman akrab makanya dia dirumah kita!"

Kasamatsu terdiam. Dia harus berfikir keras. Alasan apa yang harus ia keluar lagi? Sayangnya dia bukan Moriyama yang punya 1001 alasan.

"udah udah. Jangan cari alasan lagi! Pokoknya jaga rumah, jaga Sakura. Okeh?" tihtah ayahnya yang mendukung ibunya. "kamu harus tunjukkan kepemimpinanmu itu. Kamu kan kapten tim basket Kaijou!"

"huft. Ya sudah…" akhirnya Kasamatsu menyerah dan mendapat tatapan dari Sakura. Kasamatsu yakin, sebulan kedepan adalah hari-hari terburuk dalam hidupnya. Berdua sama cewek dirumahnya selama sebulan!

….

Pagi yang cerah dirumah Kasamatsu. Hari pertama Kasamatsu ditinggal orangtuanya dan hari pertama ia tinggal dengan perempuan asing.

"Senpai! Senpai! Bangun! Nanti terlambat! Senpai!" Sakura menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Kasamatsu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 dan Kasamatsu belum juga bersuara yang berarti dia belum bangun.

"senpai!"

"…."

"senpaiiiii…" Sakura rasanya mau menangis. Ukh, dia harus masuk! Meskipun itu akan membunuhnya. Kasamatsu akan lebih membunuhnya kalau ia tidak membangunkannya! "aku masuk nih, senpai…"

Pemandangan yang ia lihat begitu luar biasa. Kamar yang lumayan rapi bagi seorang laki-laki. Ia melihat Kasamatsu masih tertidur dengan tidak indahnya. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"senpai!" ia menggoyangkan badan Kasamatsu.

"senpai! Bangun!" ia memukul pelan pipi Kasamatsu. Huh. Gimana cara bibi membangunkannya ya? pikir Sakura. Siram dengan air? Ah, tidak tidak. Bisa-bisa Kasamatsu membunuhnya.

"Senpai!" Sakura menarik selimut Kasamatsu. Memang dasar Kasamatsu, ia malah menarik kembali selimutnya. Dan tentu saja, kekuatan Kasamatsu yang kuat itu membuat Sakura ikut tertarik dan jatuh ditubuh Kasamatsu. Wajah Sakura langsung memerah dan…

"SENPAAAIIII… BANGUUUUNNNN…"

"eh? HUAAAAA…. SAKURAAA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HEEEEHH!"

…..

Dan hari-hari pun dilalui oleh seorang Kasamatsu dengan hati yang tidak tenang. Ia sering sekali mencari alasan untuk keluar rumah, sekedar untuk tidak serumah dengan Sakura. Misalnya, menambah porsi latihan Kaijou, yang tentu saja mendapat demo dari anggota yang lain. Atau ikut ajakan bermain oleh Kuroko dkk, yang tentu saja ia jadi pemain yang di-'tua'-kan. Atau kerja kelompok dengan Moriyama, meskipun gak sekelas. Atau menemani Kise main basket, meskipun lebih seringnya malah ngomelin Kise. Atau atau atau yang lainnya.

Namun lebih banyak ia tidak lakukan! Yah, bagaimana lagi. Tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri dirumah. Cewek? Sendiri? Dirumah? Dirumah orang? Ditinggalin? Gak ada makanan? gak punya teman? Sudah! Cukup sudah! Kepala Kasamatsu yang sudah penuh dengan hal basket ini tidak mampu memikirkan semua itu. Akhirnya ia hanya mengunci diri dikamar dan berharap hari berlalu dengan cepat. Ia sebenarnya agak heran, kenapa ia merasa mengenal Sakura dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda? Ah, tidak tahu. Lupakan saja, mungkin itu hanya firasat saja.

"senpai" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Sakura dari luar kamar Kasamatsu.

"hem…" Kasamatsu hanya menjawab sekenanya.

"sebenarnya aku tidak mau meminta bantuanmu. Tapi ini penting" ujar Sakura. "apa aku boleh masuk?"

"tunggu, aku yang keluar!" Kasamatsu segera keluar. Apa? Cewek? Masuk? Kekamarnya? Tidak. Meskipun Kise tak lagi alay, ia tidak akan membiarkan cewek masuk kekamarnya! "ada apa?"

"apa kau pintar bahasa Inggris?" tanya Sakura.

"ya lumayan. Kenapa?"

"bisa bantu aku membuat essay?"

"bantu?" Kasamatsu mulai berfikir keras. "membantu ya?" apa? Membantu? Cewek? Ngerjakan tugas? Bisa-bisa ia akan mengobrol banyak dengannya. Tunggu! Mengobrol? Lama? Tunggu, tunggu. Apa yang ia harus lakukan? Siapa yang bisa menggantikannya? Oh! Iya! Orang alay itu!

"kalau kau tidak mau ya tidak apa-apa sih." Sakura mulai berbalik. Harusnya ia tidak pernah berfikir untuk meminta bantuan Kasamatsu.

"tunggu! Aku panggil Kise kesini. Kau belajar saja dengannya!" Kasamatsu segera masuk dan menelpon Kise. Benar! Kise lumayan pintar bahasa Inggris! Yah, nilai bahasa Inggrisnya lebih tinggi daripada bahasa Jepangnya.

…

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"ehm… gunakan past tense. Iya yang disini. Bukan bukan… kalau yang ini…" Kise mulai mengajari Sakura dikamar Kasamatsu. Kok dikamar Kasamatsu? Yah, Kise sendiri juga gak mau berduaan sama cewek. Ingat! Kise udah punya pacar (baca Thief Girl karya Author. Hehehe #promosi)!

Kasamatsu hanya diam sambil mengerjakan tugasnya. Yah sebenarnya, telinganya mendengarkan suara cempreng Kise mengajari Sakura. Entah kenapa dia merasa tidak enak. Kenapa ya?

"itu namanya cemburu, ssu!" ujar Kise setelah mereka selesai belajar dan Sakura kembali kekamar. Kasamatsu mengantar Kise kepintu luar.

"jangan bicara sembarangan!" ujar Kasamatsu sambil membukakan pintu.

"beneran kok. Kenapa lagi coba selain cemburu?" Kise yakin dengan perkataannya. "cie, senpai… mulai tertarik sama Sakuraaaa…"

"jangan bicara lagi! Sudah malam! Pulang sana!" Kasamatsu malah mengusir Kise.

"hem. Iya, iya… aku pulang ssu! Mata ashita, senpai!" Kise pun keluar. Kasamatsu hanya bisa menatap punggung Kise yang mulai menjauh dan menutup pintunya.

"terserahlah…" ujarnya. Tanpa ia sadari ada seseorang yang mendengarkan percakapan antara dirinya dan Kise.

….

Di perpustakaan sekolah Kaijo.

Akhir-akhir ini, Sakura sering curhat dengan Kise. Bahkan hal pribadi. Dia mulai terbuka pada Kise.

"trus, dia bilang apa pas kamu nyatain perasaan?"

"dia nolak"

"ini sulit, ssu. Kasamatsu-senpai itu susah ditebak orangnya"

"kenapa menyebut namaku?" tiba-tiba Kasamatsu memunculkan dirinya sambil membawa tumpukan buku. Sakura segera menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan buku, sementara Kise hanya bisa menelan ludah dan memikirkan kata-kata yang bagus sebagai alasan.

"hanya perasaan senpai saja, tuh!"

"aku yakin kalian membicarakanku, sesuatu yang buruk, heh?"

"astagfirullah senpai. Kok su'udzon gitu sama kouhai-nya, ssu!" Kise menggelengkan kepala sambil mengelus dada.

"heh…" Kasamatsu mengangkat alis kanannya, ia menoleh pada Sakura. "ada apa denganmu. Mukamu merah. Demam?" ia menunjuk Sakura. Sakura hanya menggeleng. "Jangan begitu, kalau kau yang sakit, aku yang dimarahi ibu! Kalau sakit, beritahu aku. Kise, awasi dia!" dan Kasamatsu pun berlalu.

"lihat?" ujar Sakura akhirnya. "ia hanya takut dimarahi ibunya, bukan benar-benar khawatir padaku"

"Hem. Senpai memang begitu, ssu. Jadi kau mau kubantu?"

…

Ketika pulang sekolah, posisi Sakura dan Kasamatsu tetap sama. Kasamatsu didepan, Sakura dibelakang. Jarak diantara mereka sekitar 5 meter.

"Sakura-chan… jalan yuukkk… masa' mau dirumah orang terus, ssu!" Kise merangkul Sakura. Sakura menatap Kise heran. Kise hanya senyum-senyum. Kasamatsu terus berlalu.

"kemana?"

"ya, jalan-jalan. Kemana kek. Oh ya, pernah liat aku main basket?"

"belum!"

"bagus, ssu! Ayo, aku mau main sama Akashichi! Teman lamaku, ssu! Dia juga hebat. Aku kenalin kamu sama dia ya! dia baik loh orangnya. Udah ganteng, pinter, baik, jago main basket, kaya, trus hidup lagi! Kapan coba kamu ketemu cowok perfek kayak dia?" Kise mulai mempromosikan kelebihan Akashi. Sepertinya ia lupa kekurangan Akashi itu adalah tubuh Akashi yang tidak tingg- #diguntingAkashi.

"benarkah?" Sakura mulai ikut pura-pura tertarik.

"hem! Ayo! Dia ada di gym Kaijo loh. Ayo ayoooo…" Kise menarik tangan Sakura. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Senpai, aku ijin jalan dengan Kise dulu ya…"

"hem…"

"oke, ayooo…"

Kasamatsu menghentikan langkahnya. Duh, kenapa perasaannya tidak enaknya? Mungkinkah karena makanan hari ini? Bukan. Bukan itu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang aneh. Cewek itu memang suka cowok kayak kapten Rakuzan itu ya? Kenapa dia malah mikirin itu sih? Tauk ah, gelap!

…..

"Bisakah kalian tidak menggosip ketika belajar?" Kasamatsu mulai terganggu dengan bisik-bisik tetangga milik Kise dan Sakura yang tidak bisa disebut 'bisik-bisik'.

"kami tidak menggosip, senpai! Kamu sedang membahas Akashicchi." Ujar Kise sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya sambil menatap Kasamatsu. Kise dan Sakura saat ini duduk dilantai sambil belajar dengan meja kecil sementara Kasamatsu duduk di kursi dan belajar di mejanya yang besar.

"hem!" angguk Sakura.

"tapi, Akashicchi tidak bisa ikut acara nanti. Gak papa ya, Sakura-chan?" ujar Kise kembali ke topic pembicaraan.

"kenapa? Ya gak papa sih"

"okeh…"

"apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kasamatsu.

"besok ada kencan buta. Senpai mau ikut, ssu?" ajak Kise sambil tersenyum. Kasamatsu kembali belajar. Acara bodoh. Apa tidak ada hal lain yang lebih penting selain kencan buta? Tidak mungkin seorang Kasamatsu ikut kencan buta. Tidak lagi, jika dengan Kise! Cukup sudah yang waktu itu ia dipermalukan!

…

Dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Kasamatsu selain ikut dalam acara itu. Dia tidak bisa melepas Sakura dengan manusia seperti Kise. Sebenarnya dia percaya pada Kise, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak mau Sakura bertemu dengan laki-laki di acara itu. Kenapa ya? Kasamatsu hanya diam.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau pernah pacaran?" tanya seorang teman yang ada disamping Kise. Kasamatsu menduga pastilah ia adalah teman sekelas Kise.

"belum" jawab Sakura. Yang bertanya itu terkejut. Kasamatsu juga ikut terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin perempuan secantik Sakura ini tidak pernah pacaran. Meskipun sekali?

"kenapa? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita pacaran?" tanya laki-laki itu. Kise dan Kasamatsu terkejut. Sakura apalagi! Ia menatap Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu hanya menoleh kearah lain. Sakura pun menunduk.

"maaf." Jawab Sakura. Jawaban itu membuat 3 laki-laki dan 2 perempuan yang ada disana terkejut. Padahal, yang mereka tahu, laki-laki yang mengajak Sakura pacaran ini adalah laki-laki populer juga. Terlebih Kasamatsu, ia sangat terkejut. Tapi terkejut dengan cara yang berbeda. Ia senang. senang?

"heh. Itu makanya kau tidak dapat pacar. Apa standarmu terlalu tinggi?" laki-laki itu tersenyum dengan sedikit merendahkan.

"kurasa begitu" jawab Sakura.

"padahal kalau dilihat-lihat…" laki-laki itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang menjijikan. Kasamatsu menutup matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian dia berdiri.

"ini sudah larut. Anak sekolah tidak boleh berlama-lama. Sakura, pulanglah. Kise, kau juga pulanglah! Permisi semua!" Kasamatsu pun pergi. Sakura yang terkejut pun ikut-ikutan pergi. Kasamatsu mengucapkan hal yang seolah-olah mereka tidak serumah. Apa kata dunia kalau dia serumah dengan perempuan asing?

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Kasamatsu hanya terdiam didepan Sakura, dan begitu pula Sakura. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Angin malam yang berhembus saat ini seperti mengerti akan keadaan yang membingungkan.

"Senpai…"

"hem"

"boleh aku bercerita"

"silahkan" Kasamatsu sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa hari ini dia menuruti perkataan Sakura. Dia hanya diam.

"Dulu, saat SMP, ada seseorang yang kusukai"

"…"

"dia pernah menjadi ketua OSIS dan ketua tim basket secara bersamaan. Kurasa mirip dengan Akashi" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum. Kasamatsu benar-benar tidak suka ketika Sakura menyebut nama orang itu. Bukan seperti yang ia rasakan ketika di lapangan. Tapi, sesuatu yang lebih menusuk lagi.

"lalu? Karena itu kau menyukai Akashi?" tanya Kasamatsu akhirnya.

"heh, mungkin." Jawaban Sakura adalah jawaban yang paling dibenci Kasamatsu meskipun ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengarkannya. "tapi tidak. Aku tidak menyukai Akashi"

"kenapa?" tiba-tiba perasaan Kasamatsu kembali cerah.

"tatapannya berbeda dengan orang yang kusukai. Tatapan orang yang kusukai itu begitu hangat dan penyayang. Tapi, aku melihat hal yang sedikit berbeda pada tatapan Akashi. Hem. Seperti ada yang hilang dari dirinya" jawab Sakura. Ia menyentuh dadanya. Memang ada yang salah ketika ia pertama kali bertemu Akashi di gym Kaijo waktu itu.

"hem…"

"aku menyatakan perasaanku pada orang itu. Setelah itu, apa senpai tahu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura. Kasamatsu hanya menaikkan kening kanannya. "ia menolakku. Aku pikir mungkin ia menyukai perempuan yang cantik, karena itu aku berusaha untuk cantik. Tapi, karena dia senpai, ia lulus bahkan sebelum aku kembali menyatakan perasaanku"

"…" Kasamatsu hanya terdiam. Mengapa orang itu menolak Sakura hanya dengan alasan itu? Bukankah Sakura yang mengatakan kalau tatapannya begitu hangat? Apa dia poker face seperti Tatsuya dari Yosen?

"aku bertemu dengannya lagi ketika SMA. Menurut senpai, apa aku harus menyatakan perasaanku lagi?" tanya Sakura. Kasamatsu tercekat. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Tentu saja 'iya' kan?

"tidak"

"kenapa?" Sakura terkejut mendengarnya. Bukankah selama ini Kasamatsu cuek padanya.

"dia bukan pria yang baik. Tinggalkan saja dia. Kau bisa mencari pria lain yang tidak mementingkan rupamu" ujar Kasamatsu. Sakura pun tersenyum.

"contohnya?"

"ehm"

"senpai? Apa senpai tidak mementingkan rupa seorang perempuan?"

Deg..

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat jantung Kasamatsu terasa berhenti mendadak. Bagaimana bisa pertanyaan itu muncul seperti aliran air dan begitu alaminya? Sakura, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Kasamatsu. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"apa yang…"

"senpai sudah melupakanku, ya?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Senyumannya tampak seperti senyuman untuk menghibur diri sendiri.

"siapa?" Kasamatsu mengerutkan keningnya. Memangnya siapa Sakura ini?

"dari tadi aku membicarakan soal senpai. Senpai tidak ingat?" tanyanya lagi. Kasamatsu mencoba mengingat. Ah, benar. Ketika SMP ia pernah menjadi ketua OSIS dan ketua tim basket dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Tapi, apa pernah Sakura menyatakan…

"astaga! Apa kau Sakura Mimi yang dulu sering menguncir 2 rambutnya? Yang dulu sering diganggu?" Kasamatsu menunjuk Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk. Tidak mungkin! Pikir Kasamatsu. Sakura Mimi yang ia kenal adalah perempuan yang pendiam, tidak perduli dengan fashion dan sama sekali tidak pirang.

"kau mewarnai rambutmu?" tanya Kasamatsu. Sakura mengggeleng.

"hem."

"…" Kasamatsu menepuk jidatnya. Ia kembali berbalik dan berjalan pulang.

"kalau begitu, apa jawaban senpai?" tanya Sakura. "apa senpai menyukai diriku yang sekarang?"

"Sakura, jangan mengatakan hal yang konyol. Ayo pulang, kepalaku sudah sakit"

Kepala Kasamatsu memang sakit. seorang perempuan menyatakan cinta dimalam hari dipinggir jalan itu adalah hal baru dalam hidup Kasamatsu. Lupakan! Dia tidak mau memikirkan hal seperti ini lagi. Ia butuh tidur!

…

Esoknya, Kasamatsu dan Sakura sarapan bersama. Hari ini giliran Kasamatsu yang memasak. Mereka makan dengan tenang selama 5 menit. Tidak ada suara kecuali suara sumpit yang bersentuhan dengan piring. Dalam heningnya suasana, Kasamatsu mulai tidak tahan. Padahal biasanya juga pagi yang ia lalui selalu seperti ini.

"Sakura…"

"hem?"

"…" dan mereka kembali terdiam. Kasamatsu tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Ayolah, tidak adakah sebuah alat yang bisa langsung menyampaikan apa isi hati Kasamatsu. Saat ini dia bingung bagaimana cara menyampaikannya!

"Sakura"

"Ada apa senpai?"

"ehm. Aku ingin bercerita. Tapi kau dengarkan dengan baik karena aku tidak mengulanginya" ujar Kasamatsu sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"ya"

"aku pernah menyukai seorang perempuan…"

"…" Sakura hanya diam. Ah, kenapa Kasamatsu menggunakan metode yang sama. Itu membuat jantung Sakura rasanya ingin memberontak dan segera keluar dari tulang rusuknya.

"hanya saja, aku tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya. Aku juga tidak berani. Lagipula, aku rasa dia tidak mungkin menyukai orang sepertiku" ujar Kasamatsu lagi. Ia menghembuskan nafas dan mencoba mencari diksi yang tepat untuk disampaikan.

"…"

"karena itu, ketika dia datang padaku. Aku merasa senang, tapi seorang temanku juga menyukainya. Karena itu aku mengatakan alasan sembarangan agar dia melupakanku. Yah, begitulah.." Kasamatsu pun segera berdiri dan menyudahi pembicaraannya. Sakura terkejut.

"tunggu senpai, lalu apa kelanjutan ceritanya?"

"begitu saja, ayo cepat. Nanti terlambat!"

…..

"_aku menyukai senpai…"_

_Saat itu adalah musim panas terakhir milik Kasamatsu. Suasana panas itu membuat keringat Kasamatsu mengalir cepat dibalik seragam SMP-nya. Terlebih lagi dengan apa yang dikatakan orang yang ada didepannya. Wajah gadis kecil yang ada dihadapannya ini sudah memerah sejak tadi. Mungkin karena musim panas, atau mungkin juga tidak._

"_kenapa kau menyukaiku?"_

_Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat gadis kecil itu kebingungan. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Mengatakan hal tadi saja sudah membuatnya kebingungan dan malu. Apa lagi yang harus ia katakan?_

"_kalau senpai menolak, senpai bisa langsung katakan"_

_Kasamatsu sendiri bingung untuk menjawab ungkapan yang pertama. Ingin saja ia mengatakan 'aku juga menyukaimu.' Ah, tapi rasanya itu terlalu sulit. Ia ingat seorang sahabatnya pernah mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai gadis kecil yang ada didepannya ini. Meskipun hati Kasamatsu rasanya ingin segera melepas perasaan 'suka' itu, tapi Kasamatsu tidak dapat menolak perasaan yang sama dari gadis itu._

"_maaf, aku menyukai perempuan yang lebih cantik…"_

"_eh?"_

"_hem. Aku menyukai perempuan seperti itu!"_

_Kasamatsu bodoh! Dia malah menunjuk papan iklan minuman ringan yang diiklankan oleh artis Jepang yang sangat cantik dengan rambut pirang. Ia lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan gadis kecil yang terdiam dan berusaha untuk mengubah dirinya._

…

Kasamatsu dan Sakura masih saja berjalan dengan posisi yang sama, dengan ritme langkah yang sama, dengan rute yang sama namun dengan suasana yang agak berbeda. Kasamatsu sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"ketika paman dan bibi pulang besok, aku akan pindah dengan orang tuaku. Mereka memaksaku ikut" ujar Sakura. Kasamatsu hanya diam mendengarkan. "terima kasih ya, senpai. Sudah memperbolehkan aku tinggal"

"Sakura, aku minta maaf padamu"

"untuk apa?"

"entahlah. Mungkin… aku juga tidak tahu. Pokoknya, aku minta maaf atas segalanya."

"iya"

"ngomong-ngomong, soal laki-laki yang kau sukai itu… apa kau masih menyukainya?" tanya Kasamatsu. Bodoh! Kau lebih bodoh dari Kise, Yukio! Pikir Kasamatsu, yang dimaksud Sakura itu kan tentu saja dirimu!

"hem. Tapi, mungkin aku akan berusaha untuk melupakannya" jawaban Sakura membuat hati Kasamatsu senang dan sedih dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Sakura… kurasa kau masih mempunyai 1 kesempatan lagi" jawab Kasamatsu, ia mempercepat langkahnya. Sakura yang terkejut menghentikan langkahnya. Mata dan mulutnya membesar. Ia tidak percaya. Hatinya seperti menyalakan kembang api. 'banzai!' kurang lebih begitu. Ia lalu mengejar Kasamatsu dan kembali ke posisi yang biasa.

"terima kasih, senpai…" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"…"

"…"

"dan juga, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"eh?" Sakura bingung dengan ucapan Kasamatsu. Tiba-tiba Kasamatsu menarik tangannya, membuat tubuhnya terikut, dan dia pun berada disamping Kasamatsu.

"kau tidak perlu lagi berjalan dibelakangku. -Dan juga, hitamkan kembali rambutmu itu"

….

**Kyaaaaaa…. Selesai deh. Panjang banget ya? gomen. Sebenarnya mau bikin jadi 2 chapter, eh tapi gak adil dung. Si ganteng Himuro aja cuman dapat 1 chapter. Hahaha. Author paling suka bagian yang terakhir ini lohh… readers suka yang mana? Atau gak suka sama sekali? #plak**

**Thanks for RnR ^^. Thanks to silent reader too.**


	4. Sakurai Ryo : Say Sorry Yet

**Disclaimer : tokoh milik Tadoshi Fujimaki-sensei kecuali OC dan alur cerita milik daku.**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, alay, EYD ngawur. Jika anda menemukan hal tersebut silahkan muntah ditempat yang telah disediakan dan melapor pada pihak yang berwajib.**

…**..**

**Kembali lagi membawa FF Gaje. Hahaha… kali ini membawa 'jamur maaf' dari Touou mengingat ada request dari salah satu pembaca. Sankyu ya! muehehe…**

…**..**

Akademi Touou dipagi hari tampak damai. Begitu pula hati para siswanya, semua damai. Terutama hati Sakurai Ryo. Hatinya sangaaaattt damai! Ia sangat senang sekali hari ini. Adiknya mau membuat bento untuknya. Biasanya ia yang akan membuatkan bento untuk adiknya. Tapi kali ini, berhubung dia ulang tahun, maka adiknya membuatkan bento untuknya. Ia bersenandung sepanjang jalan, tanpa tersadar telah menabrak seorang perempuan.

"astaga! Maaf, maaf, maaf, maafkan aku… beneran… maafkan aku. Aku tidak lihat!" seperti biasa, Sakurai sangat panik begitu ia melakukan kesalahan pada seseorang. Ia segera membantu perempuan tadi berdiri dan mengambil buku perempuan yang berserakan. "maaf, maaf, maaf…" ia menunduk lagi.

"iya iya, tidak apa-apa…"

"apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakurai cemas "apa tidak ada yang luka? Sekali lagi, maafkan aku ya" ujarnya lagi.

"eh… ehm… iya" perempuan itu tiba-tiba menunduk begitu melihat wajah Sakurai. "anoo…"

"hem? Ada apa? Apa kau ingin menuntutku? Maaf, beneran. aku gak sengaja!" Sakurai meminta maaf lagi.

"aku… aku menyukaimu! Maukah kau jadi pacarku?!"

….

Momoi menyentil pelan kepala Aomine. Manusia yang suka tidur tidak pada saat yang tepat. Momoi benar-benar kesal pada sifat Aomine ini. Bagaimana bisa ia tidur dipagi hari?

"Aomine-kun! Sebentar lagi sensei masuk loh!"

"heh? Biarkan saja, nanti kalau sudah masuk, baru bangunkan aku!" jawab Aomine. Momoi mengembungkan pipinya. Bersiap untuk berteriak.

"MOMOIII…" Sakurai segera masuk tergopoh-gopoh. Momoi yang kaget tidak sempat mengucapkan apapun karena Sakurai segera menariknya keluar. Aomine langsung terbangun dan melihat dari pintu belakang. 'ada apa?' pikirnya.

"ada apa Sakurai-kun?" tanya Momoi heran.

"hosh hosh… maaf, maaf, maaf. Beneran maaf!" Sakurai meminta maaf bahkan sebelum hari lebaran tiba #plak.

"ada apa?"

"anu… anu… bagaimana… aduh… maafkan aku!" Sakurai tidak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata. Ia hanya terus mengucapkan minta maaf.

"Sakurai!" Momoi akhirnya marah juga.

"iya iya, maaf. Ehm begini… begini…" Sakurai berbisik pada Momoi.

"…."

"…."

"hahhhh? Appa? Terus terus… kau jawab apa?"

"aku cuman mengatakan maaf" Sakurai menunduk.

"tapi, sebenarnya, kau sendiri menyukainya atau tidak?" tanya Momoi lagi.

"kenal pun tidak, Momoi-san" Sakurai terus menunduk.

"yang sabar… cobaan itu selalu datang pada orang yang baik" Momoi menghibur Sakurai. Mereka berdua pun menunduk sedih.

"maafkan aku"

"kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Sakurai."

…

Perasaan Sakurai berangsur baik setelah mendapat serangan mendadak dari perempuan tak dikenal. Sudah 8 jam ia tidak bertemu lagi dengan orang itu. Berkali-kali ia mengucapkan syukur kepada Yang Maha Kuasa. Kali ini, dia berlatih bersama anggota tim basket Touou yang lain. Ia mendribble bola sambil bersenandung.

"tumben sekali, apa ada sesuatu hal yang menyenangkan?" tanya Imayoshi padanya.

"eh? maaf, maaf, tidak ada apa-apa!" Sakurai menunduk meminta maaf.

"kau kan tidak perlu meminta maaf, Sakurai." Imayoshi menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"hehe… maaf" kali ini Sakurai tersenyum sambil terus mengatakan maaf.

"Sakurai, apa kau sudah memeriksakan kesehatanmu?" Momoi berlari sambil membawa catatan kesehatan. "ah, Imayoshi-senpai, senpai sudah kok, tidak perlu lagi" Momoi tersenyum pada senpainya.

"maaf, maaf… aku belum…" Sakurai menunduk lagi. Momoi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tidak apa-apa. Ayo ku temani ke UKS" ujarnya. "kami pergi, senpai!" Momoi dan Sakurai pun pergi menuju pintu sampai seorang perempuan datang.

"TUNGGGUUUU…" teriaknya. semua anggota Touou terkejut. Terutama Sakurai. "apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya perempuan itu sambil menunjuk Momoi. Yang ditunjuk mulai bingung.

"aku? Aku akan membawanya ke UKS" ujar Momoi. "ayo, Sakurai"

"TUNGGGGUUU… DASAR PEREMPUAN BERDADA BESAR!" ucapan perempuan itu menambah kaget semua member Touou. Hal yang tabu untuk dikatakan sesiapapun di dunia ini kecuali bagi Aomine dan Momoi. Wajah Momoi langsung memerah.

"apa kau bilang? Memangnya kenapa kalau dadaku besar? Dasar perempuan ukuran A!" Ucapan Momoi langsung menghujam jantung perempuan itu. Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat dan mulai menangis.

"huaaa… kau kejam sekali…. Hiks hiks…"

"ya ampun. Ada apa ini?" Imayoshi mulai terganggu dengan teriakkan perempuan di gym. "kau siapa?"

"hiks, hiks, aku… aku… aku pacar orang ini!" perempuan itu menunjuk Sakurai. Wajah Sakurai langsung memerah. Semua member Touou kaget (lagi).

"APPPAAAA? SAKURAIII SEJAK KAPAN KAMU PUNYA PACARRR?" semua berteriak kecuali Momoi dan Imayoshi. Momoi mulai mengingat peristiwa tadi pagi dan Imayoshi hanya tersenyum.

"ah ah ah… sejak kapan? Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Apa maksudmu? Maaf semuanya. Aku tidak mengerti" ujar Sakurai.

"huaaa… kau jahat sekalii…" perempuan itu makin mengeraskan suara tangisnya. Sakurai meminta maaf dengan cepat.

"ah, situasi apa ini? Sakurai, bawa dia keluar. Selesaikan urusanmu disana" ujar Imayoshi. Sakurai segera menunduk dan menarik tangan perempuan itu untuk keluar.

"…"

"hiks…"

"maaf, aku tidak mengerti. Maaf, tapi bukankah aku tidak menjawab tadi pagi?" Sakurai bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"aku anggap itu artinya kau menerimaku" ujarnya.

"aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu, maaf, tapi darimana kau mengenalku?" tanya Sakurai.

"aku juga tidak mengenalmu" jawab perempuan itu sambil menunduk.

"heh?" Sakurai tidak percaya ini. Memangnya ada ya orang yang suka pada seseorang tapi tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. Apa-apaan itu? "lalu kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

"ehm…. Karena, kau mirip dengan Ikkun" jawab perempuan itu lagi.

"eh? Ikkun siapa?"

"Ikkun, mantan pacarku"

"hehhh?" Sakurai kaget lagi. Emangnya ada orang menyukai seseorang karena dia mirip dengan mantan pacarnya? Alasan apa itu?

"hem. Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya perempuan itu. "namaku Suzuna Ryo"

"eh. maaf, siapa namamu?" tanya Sakurai lagi. Sepertinya ia salah dengar.

"namaku Suzuna Ryo. Namamu siapa?"

"namaku juga Ryo. Sakurai Ryo" Sakurai menggaruk kepalanya. "maaf…"

"huaaa… benarkah? Inilah yang namanya jodoh!"

"eh maaf. Apa?"

"Ryo-kun… senang bertemu denganmu!" Suzuna mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

…

Baru kali itu Sakurai benar-benar merasa menyesal telah dilahirkan dimuka bumi. Bagaimana mungkin dia menerima pernyataan cinta yang jelas-jelas mereka tidak saling kenal? Yah, karena sifat Sakurai yang baik, ia tidak tega untuk menolak perempuan itu.

"Sakurai, yang sabar ya…" ujar Momoi ketika dia berjalan pulang dengan Sakurai. Loh, mana Aomine? Tenang saja saudara-saudara! Aomine ada dibelakang Momoi dan Sakurai. Menjaga keamanan!

"maaf merepotkanmu, Momoi-san" ujar Sakurai lagi.

"tidak apa-apa, iya kan Aomine-kun?" tanya Momoi pada Aomine yang sedang menguap.

"hem? Terserahlah. Tapi apa itu masuk akal heh? Kalau aku, pasti ku tolak." Ujar Aomine. "lagipula ukurannya juga A"

"Aomine-kun!" Momoi dan Sakurai berteriak. Apa-apaan manusia mesum ini.

"kenapa? Apa aku salah?" tanya Aomine sok polos.

"maaf, gak sih" jawab Sakurai.

"wah, kalau begitu, Sakurai, kau suka perempuan berukuran berapa?" Aomine segera maju dan merangkul Sakurai sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"eh?"

"Aomine-kun, jangan samakan Sakurai denganmu!" teriak Momoi lagi.

"sudahlah Satsuki, ini urusan antar pria. Kau kenal Tetsu?" Aomine mengabaikan Momoi.

"ehm. Kuroko Tetsuya dari Seirin" angguk Sakurai.

"bagus, kau tahu, pacarnya itu ukuran B! kurang lebih begitu. Kalau kau mau tanya pendapatnya tentang cewek, aku punya nomornya! Kau mau" Aomine mulai mempromosikan Kuroko sebagai ahli cinta.

"Aomine-kun! Tetsu-ku tidak seperti itu. Huuuuhhh…" Momoi kesal setengah mati. Ia menarik tangan Sakurai dan berjalan lebih cepat. "udah Sakurai! Lupakan si mesum itu"

"oii, Satsuki! Aku kan baru saja mau mengajari Sakurai!"

"tidak perlu!"

…

Esoknya, hari yang ditakuti oleh Sakurai. Ia hanya heran mengapa ia menerima pernyataan cinta dari Suzuna. Tapi bubur sudah menjadi nasi, ia tidak bisa mengembalikan keadaan lagi. Yang terjadi biarlah terjadi.

"Ryo-kun!" teriakan Suzuna membuat hari Sakurai semakin sulit. Ia baru saja akan makan siang.

"ada apa, Suzuna-san?" tanya Sakurai. Suzuna menggembungkan pipinya.

"kenapa memanggilku Suzuna? Panggil aku Ryo-chan!" pinta Suzuna.

"namaku juga begitu, maaf, tapi aku merasa kesusahan…" jawab Sakurai. Suzuna tersenyum dan duduk dihadapan Sakurai.

"ya sudah, tapi nanti pasti biasa kok, ngomong-ngomong, kau makan apa?" Suzuna membuka penutup bento Sakurai sebelum Sakurai sempat untuk membukanya sendiri. Ia hanya diam melihat Suzuna.

"maaf, bukan sesuatu yang special"

"uwaaaahh… apa kau menyukai makanan ini?" tanya Suzuna dengan sumringah.

"ah, tidak juga, lagipula makanan itu lebih mudah dimasak" ujar Sakurai sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"kau mirip sekali dengan Ikkun, dia juga suka dengan makanan ini, dia juga pintar memasak." Ternyata Suzuna membandingkan dia dengan mantan pacarnya. Sakurai hanya terdiam, sekali lagi dia dibandingkan oleh orang yang tidak pernah ia kenal, "Wah hebat. Aku boleh minta?"

"silahkan, maaf kalau tidak enak" Sakurai mempersilahkan Suzuna untuk mengambil sedikit dari makanannya.

…..

"Ryo-kun! Aku ikut!" sekali lagi teriakkan itu membuat langkah Sakurai terhenti. Tak perlu baginya untuk berbalik sekedar mengetahui siapa yang memanggil, karena ia sudah tahu siapa.

"Maaf…" ujar Sakurai sambil tersenyum. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa harus meminta maaf dan tersenyum.

"uwaahh… Ryo-kun tersenyum! Mirip sekali dengan Ikkun!" sementara Suzuna ber-fangirling-ria, Sakurai hanya menunduk sambil tersenyum.

"benarkah?" tanyanya basa-basi. Ah, sebenarnya ia ingin pulang dan meninggalkan perempuan ini. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak tega.

"Iya! Ikkun juga punya warna rambut yang sama denganmu! Karena itu kupikir kau adalah Ikkun loh! Aku senang banget!" Suzuna mulai berputar kesenangan, hampir saja ia jatuh di trotoar sampai Sakurai menarik tangannya.

"Maaf, jangan berputar-putar, berbahaya" ujarnya setelah menyelamatkan Suzuna. Suzuna malah tersenyum lebar.

"kau baik sekali! Benar-benar mirip Ikkun!" Suzuna malah melompat kegirangan sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Sakurai. Sakurai benar-benar panik dengan sifat Suzuna yang hiperaktif ini. Benar-benar perusuh tengah jalan.

"Suzuna, Suzuna, maaf, tapi tenanglah!"

"aku sangat senang bisa bertemu Ryo-kun!" kali ini Suzuna melompat-lompat seperti anak yang baru saja bisa melompat. Sakurai terhenyak. Baru kali ini ada orang yang mengatakan senang bertemu dengannya. Ah, mungkin saja karena ia mirip Ikkun.

"Suzuna, ngomong-ngomong, Ikkun itu seperti apa?" tanya Sakurai. Suzuna membalikkan badan dan mengancungkan jarinya pada Sakurai.

"sepertimu!"

"Suzuna…"

"hehehe… pokoknya dia mirip denganmu!"

"Suzuna…" suara Sakurai tidak lagi diperdulikan oleh Suzuna yang sekarang berada didepan Sakurai sambil bernyanyi dan kadang melompat dan berputar. Sakurai hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menyimpan rasa penasaran.

…..

Sakurai dan Momoi dalam perjalanan menuju perpustakaan. Sebenarnya Sakurai juga merasa agak takut. Bagaimana jika Suzuna melihatnya dengan Momoi? Bisa-bisa akan ada perang dunia ketiga! Tapi kenapa dia begitu takut? Sakurai juga tidak mengerti, ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ada apa, Sakurai-kun?" tanya Momoi yang heran pada tingkah aneh Sakurai.

"ehm? Bukan apa-apa, Momoi-san. Maaf" ujar Sakurai lagi.

"hehehe… kau masih saja meminta maaf…" Momoi tersenyum "oh ya, bagaimana kabar Suzuna?" tanya Momoi lagi.

"eh? baik. Kenapa?" Sakurai heran dengan pertanyaan Momoi.

"tidak, aku hanya tanya saja, tidak boleh ya?" tanya Momoi lagi.

"Maaf, tidak apa-apa kok"

"oh ya, apa dia masih membandingkanmu dengan mantan pacarnya itu?"

"iya…" Sakurai mengangguk sedih. Kenapa ia merasa sedih.

"pasti tidak enak ya! apa kau kenal dengan mantannya?" tanya Momoi lagi.

"tidak… apa Momoi mengenalnya?"

"ehm. Aku merasa agak familiar dengan nama Ikkun, aku akan coba ingat-ingat ya" ujar Momoi sambil menggaruk pipinya pelan. Benar, ia merasa mengenal Ikkun, tapi siapa ya orang itu?

….

"Ryo-kun!" Sakurai kaget bukan kepalang begitu membuka pintu, Suzuna muncul dengan hebohnya. Bukankah ini hari minggu? Apa yang diinginkannya?

"ada apa, Suzuna-chan?" tanya Sakurai.

"kencan yuk! Mumpung hari minggu!"

"ehhh… maaf, apa?" Sakurai kaget lagi. Benar-benar manusia diluar perkiraan.

"ayo ayo!" Suzuna menarik tangan Sakurai. Sakurai menahan dirinya dipintu.

"tapi, aku belum mengganti bajuku, Suzuna!" Sakurai memperlihatkan dirinya yang masih memakai piyama. Yah, lagipula ini masih pukul 8 pagi!

"tak apa! Aku sering pergi mengenakan Piyama loh!" ujar Suzuna.

"apa? Kau pergi mengenakan Piyama?" Sakurai bertambah kaget membayangkan Suzuna memakai piyama. Ada-ada saja. "ayo masuk, aku ganti baju dulu!"

"tidak! Ayo cepat pergi!" Suzuna mulai merengek.

"Suzuna! Aku ganti baju dulu!"

Dan adegan paksa memaksa itu dimenangkan oleh Sakurai atas wajah imutnya. Suzuna hanya berdiri didepan rumah. Ia sama sekali tidak mau masuk rumah meski ibu Sakurai sudah menyuruhnya. Ia menunggu dengan sabar sambil bersenandung kecil. Benar-benar aneh, pikir Sakurai.

"Ayo!" begitu Sakurai keluar, Suzuna langsung menarik tangannya. Tanpa sempat mengucapkan kata 'maaf', Sakurai mengikuti kemana saja Suzuna pergi. Mereka pergi menuju taman bermain yang tentu saja ramai pada hari minggu.

"Ayo kesini!" ujar Suzuna lagi. Terserahlah, Sakurai hanya bisa ikut. Padahal hari ini adalah hari libur baginya, kenapa dia mesti menghabiskan energy ditempat ini bersama seorang gadis yang melupakan umur? Suzuna begitu menikmati permainan sementara Sakurai tampak panik. Apalagi ada berbagai permainan yang tidak dimengerti Sakurai.

"Ryo-kun!" Suzuna mengayukan tangan Sakurai ketika mereka baru saja membeli minuman.

"hem?"

"Aku sangat senang hari ini… terima kasih!" Suzuna mencium pipi Sakurai dan segera pergi berlari meninggalkannya menuju permainan selanjutnya. Meninggalkan Sakurai yang memegangi pipinya dengan terkejut. Rasanya wajahnya memanas, Suzuna memang agak gila. Ia tersenyum.

"Suzuna, maaf… bisakah kau pelan-pelan?" ujarnya sambil mengejar Suzuna, bisa-bisa ia kehilangan anak itu dikerumunan ini. "Suzuna?"

"…" benar saja! Suzuna hilang! Sakurai mulai panik. Bagaimana bisa anak sekecil itu begitu cepat hilang? Ah, tenang dulu. Suzuna biasanya juga pasti akan mencarinya, tidak mungkin dia tidak mengeluarkan suara. Coba cari anak yang melompat, berputar, dan berteriak! Sakurai mengedarkan seluruh pandangan. Percuma, ia tidak tenang sama sekali! Ia harus mencari dengan baik!

"Suzuna!" Sakurai mengitari permainan yang rencananya akan mereka mainkan. Suzuna tidak ada disini, berarti kemungkinan ia juga mencari Sakurai. Sakurai segera berlari ke permainan sebelumnya. Nihil! Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Suzuna sama sekali. Sakura memegang kepalanya. Ia merasa pusing setelah mengitari daerah itu selama 20 menit.

"SUZUNAAAA…" teriakan Sakurai membuat sebagian besar orang menoleh padanya. Sakurai tidak perduli. Dia harus menemukan Suzuna!

"Ryo-kun!" kali ini teriakkan itu begitu menyenangkan ditelinga Sakurai. Ia tidak perlu berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa yang ada dibelakangnya, ia hanya mengeluskan dadanya lega.

"Ryo-kun!" tiba-tiba saja Suzuna memeluknya dari belakang. Membuat Sakurai lebih kaget lagi. Dasar anak yang mengejutkan!

"Maaf, Suzuna. Kau darimana saja? Aku kebingungan mencarimu" ujar Sakurai berusaha melepaskan pelukan Suzuna. Namun, Suzuna tetap saja memeluknya. "Suzuna-chan, kau baik-baik saja? Maaf, lepaskan aku."

"Aku pikir Ryo-kun meninggalkanku!" ujar Suzuna sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Sakurai lalu mengelus pelan kepala Suzuna.

"aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Suzuna" ujar Sakurai sambil tersenyum.

"hehehe… satu hal yang aku sukai dari Ryo-kun" ujar Suzuna lagi sambil tersenyum lebar. Sakurai hanya menampakkan wajah heran.

"karena aku mirip Ikkun?"

"benar!"

"heh…" Sakurai hanya bisa menunduk. Apa-apaan anak ini! Sampai kapan ia mau membandingkanku dengan orang itu? "Suzuna-chan…"

"apa?"

"maaf, tapi tidak bisakah kau tidak membandingkanku dengan orang yang bernama Ikkun itu?" ujar Sakurai tersenyum lagi. Ia lalu berjalan kedepan meninggalkan Suzuna yang termenung.

"Sakurai?"

"eh, Suzuna, sudah agak siang. Pulang yuk!"

"aku masih mau main!" ujar Suzuna keras.

"tapi ini sudah siang"

"AKU MAU MAIN!" Suzuna berteriak dengan keras. Sakurai tambah terkejut. Ada apa dengan psikologi anak ini?

"maaf, Suzuna. Kau kan tidak perlu berteriak. Kalau begitu, 1 kali lagi ya, setelah itu kita pulang!" ujar Sakurai mencoba memahami pikiran Suzuna.

"TIDAK MAU! AKU MAU MAIN SAMPAI MALAM!" Suzuna lalu berlari. Sakurai menepuk jidatnya pelan. Apa salah dan dosanya sampai hal ini terjadi lagi? Ia baru saja menemukan Suzuna tadi.

"Suzuna!" Sakurai berlari lagi. Adegan yang sebelumnya terulang lagi. Ah, dia mulai lelah.

"Perhatian kepada seluruh pengunjung Taman Wisata. Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini. Ditemukan seorang perempuan menangis sangat keras disamping penjual balon di daerah 4. Kepada seseorang yang merasa mengenal perempuan tersebut, silahkan untuk datang mengamankan situasi. Ia tidak mau memberitahukan namanya, tapi ia memiliki rambut pendek sebahu berwarna hitam, memakai baju warna…" terdengar pengumuman dari Taman Wisata itu. Dari ciri-cirinya, Sakurai sudah bisa mengenali Suzuna. Ia pun berlari menuju daerah 4.

"Syumpehhh… cepetan! Entu anak sudah ngamuk, hampir makan pa le' balon, tauk! Teriak-teriak gaje kayak kesurupan. Plisss dibawaain pawangnya juga bolehhh…" operator mulai alay membuat Sakurai tambah panik. Ya Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Operator, jangan membuat semua semakin rumit. Sakurai tambah bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Suzuna? Suzuna?" Sakurai meruak dari kerumunan yang mengelilingi Suzuna. Ia melihat Suzuna jongkok sambil menangis keras. begitu kerasnya sampai Sakurai merasa tuli mendadak. Ia langsung menggoyangkan tubuh Suzuna. "Suzuna! Sadar! Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"PERGIII… AKU BENCI RYO!" teriakan Suzuna membuat Sakurai semakin panik. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"maafkan aku Suzuna. Sungguh, maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja! Aku hanya berbohong soal yang tadi. Tidak masalah kok kalau kau mau membandingkanku dengan Ikkun atau siapapun itu. Terserahlah, maafkan aku! Sungguh!" Sakurai mulai meminta maaf kepada Suzuna. Suzuna mulai diam. Sakurai ikut diam. Begitu juga dengan kerumunan orang-orang. Suasana semakin tegang. Mengapa selalu ada special effect ketika keadaan mendesak begini?

"benarkah?" tanya Suzuna. Sakurai hanya mengangguk.

"ayo pulang. Minggu depan kita kesini lagi." Ujar Sakurai. Suzuna menunduk. "ya? kau pasti capek kan? Besok kita ada ujian. Minggu depan saja, ya"

"hem…" angguk Suzuna.

"BANZAAIII!" semua orang berteriak. Akhirnya Suzuna bisa jinak kembali. Sakurai hanya bisa menutup matanya malu.

"maaf, maaf sudah merepotkan kalian!" dan sekali lagi, Sakurai meminta maaf.

…..

Esok sorenya, Momoi berjalan menuju ruang Gym. Ia baru saja dari ruang pelatih. Hari ini pelatih tidak akan mengawasi latihan Touou, karena ia akan menghadiri acara pernikahan adiknya. Lah, dia sendiri belum nikah? Udah, lupain soal pelatih Touou yang ganteng. Momoi sendiri juga ingin bicara dengan Sakurai. Ia baru saja mengingat siapa itu Ikkun.

"_Ikkun? Bukankah itu adalah tokoh anime di anime 'Catch Me If You Dare'!" Ujar seorang temannya padanya._

"_eh? bukan tokoh anime! Gak nyambung banget! Manusia, bukan tokoh anime!" Momoi benar-benar kesal dengan jawaban temannya itu._

"_hehehe… bukan ya? Ikkun yang mana memangnya?"_

"_Ikkun yang sering dibicarain Suzuna-san!"_

"_ohhh Ikkun yang itu!"_

"_nah! Kau kenal?"_

"_yeee… udah dibilang itu tokoh anime!"_

"_eh?" Momoi tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. "beneran?"_

"_hehehe… gak lah. Masa' iya dia bilang mantannya tokoh anime!" Momoi benar-benar ingin membunuh temannya ini. Asalkan tidak ada hukum yang melarang, temannya ini pasti sudah mati. "Ikkun itu, itu loh… teman SMP kita yang meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu!"_

"_eh?"_

"_iya. Dia meninggal karena Suzuna" bisik temannya._

"_kok bisa?"_

"_kau tahu Bipolar Disorder?"_

"_oh, penyakit psikologi itu? Yang bisa sangat senang, bisa juga sangat marah, atau sangat sedih?"_

"_hem, intinya alay berlebihan!" ujar temannya. Teori yang agak sableng, pikir Momoi. "ketika itu, Suzuna sangat senang karena mendapat hadiah ulang tahun dari Ikkun, tapi tiba-tiba, saking senangnya, ia berlarian ketengah jalan. Hampir saja ditabrak motor sampai Ikkun menyelamatkannya. Malah Ikkun yang meninggal, begitu! Mulai saat itu ia terkena penyakit Bipolar Disorder, sebelumnya sih enggak"_

Momoi hanya bisa mengelus dadanya. Kisah yang sangat tragis. Karena itulah sifat Suzuna bisa menjadi sangat aneh. Yah, semuanya sudah dijawab oleh temannya itu.

"Suzuna-chan?" Momoi terkejut melihat Suzuna yang bersembunyi dibalik pintu Gym. Suzuna mengisyaratkan kepada Momoi untuk diam. Momoi segera mendekati Suzuna. "apa yang kau lakukan?"

"aku ingin melihat Ryo-kun berlatih" ujarnya dengan pelan. "kalau aku langsung memberitahukannya, ia pasti tidak mau aku lihat."

"oohh… begitu…" Momoi hanya mengangguk, ia melihat arah pandangan Suzuna yang tentu saja melihat Sakurai. "dia hebat kan? Dia sangat serius ketika berlatih. Semakin lama ia berlatih, akurat tembakannya semakin baik."

"…" pujian Momoi itu hanya membuat Suzuna diam. Ia sendiri mengakui kehebatan Sakurai yang saat ini melemparkan bola kedalam ring berkali-kali.

"apalagi ketika melawan Seirin beberapa bulan yang lalu. Hyuga senpai membuatnya tertekan, tapi ia tetap bisa bertahan!" ujar Momoi lagi.

"tertekan bagaimana?" Suzuna penasaran.

"ehm. Hyuga senpai melakukan tembakan 3 point, dia tidak mau kalah. Sakurai itu bukan orang yang suka untuk dibandingkan apalagi untuk hal yang ia sukai. Karena itu ia berusaha keras, yah meskipun kami tetap juga kalah 1 point" ujar Momoi mengenang masa lalu. Dan saat itu juga Aomine kembali menjadi Aomine yang biasa ia kenal, meski kadang masih suka malas-malasan.

"Momoi, apa aku salah?"

"apanya?"

"selama ini, aku membandingkan dia dengan Ikkun"

"ah, tidak usah dipikirkan…"

"tidak… aku jahat sekali ya, Momoi?"

"Suzuna?" Momoi hanya bisa terdiam melihat air mata yang jatuh dari mata Suzuna. Suzuna berbalik dan berlari menjauhinya. Momoi hanya bisa terkejut, ia harus memberitahukan ini pada Sakurai.

"SAKURAI-KUN!"

…..

Sakurai menghempaskan bola basket beberapa kali. Huft, dia mulai lelah, sudah 30 menit ia berlatih dan belum istirahat sama sekali. Ia masih belum puas dengan akurasi tembakannya. Dia harus bisa lebih baik dari ini. Minimal lebih baik dari Imayoshi senpai, atau Hyuga senpai, tidak perlu sampai sesempurna Midorima. Pikirnya.

"Ukh…" tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tangannya dan kakinya terasa benar-benar sakit hari ini? Ah, pasti karena kemarin. Bola basket terlepas dari tangannya dan bola itu mulai menggelinding ke pinggir lapangan. Iya, kemarin. Ketika ia seperti orang kesurupan mencari jejak anak hilang. Hari itu benar-benar hari yang mengejutkan.

"tapi, kenapa sifatnya bisa seperti itu ya? apa dia tidak lelah?" pikirnya. Ia sendiri heran dengan sifat Suzuna yang angin-anginan. Mudah berubah dengan cepat dan begitu drastis. Ia juga penasaran dengan orang yang bernama Ikkun. Apa tidak ada 1 orang pun yang mengetahuinya.

"huft…" tapi, kenapa ia malah tidak mau membahas orang yang bernama Ikkun itu ya? Sakurai hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan frustasi. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kedatangan Suzuna dalam kehidupannya itu membuatnya kesulitan. Lebih sulit dibandingkan membawa Aomine untuk latihan!

"SAKURAI-KUN!" Teriakkan Momoi membuat Sakurai terbangun dari lamunannya dan membuatnya menoleh kesumber suara.

"ada apa, Momoi-san?" tanyanya heran.

"aku sudah tahu!"

"tentang apa?"

"semuanya! Dengarkan aku dengan baik! Setelah itu pergi lah mencari Suzuna, kau mengerti?"

…

Suzuna hanya bisa terdiam di toilet perempuan. Ia yakin, kalau pun Sakurai mencarinya, ia tidak akan bisa masuk kedalam. Suzuna telah lelah menangis dan berteriak selama 10 menit, yang mengakibatkan tidak ada yang berani masuk ke toilet. Ia sudah memutuskan sesuatu!

Suzuna merasa benar-benar menyesal pernah mengenal Sakurai. Karena ia mengenal Sakurai, ia akhirnya malah membuat Sakurai tertekan. Ia yakin kehidupan Sakurai pasti sangat menyenangkan sebelumnya. Jauh menyenangkan sebelum bertemu dengan Suzuna.

Sakurai sendiri mau menerima Suzuna hanya karena kasihan, kan? Sakurai adalah orang yang memiliki hati yang lembut. Buktinya, ia selalu meminta maaf, dimana pun dan kapan pun. Mengingat hal itu membuat Suzuna tersenyum miris. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu diri!

Lagipula, siapa yang mau punya penyakit yang mengerikan seperti ini? Hanya karena Ikkun mati didepan matanya, ia menjadi gila. Ah, kenapa juga ia masih mengingat orang itu? Pantas saja Sakurai menunjukkan wajah tidak suka ketika ia mulai membandingkan Ikkun dengannya. Suzuna benar-benar merasa bodoh. Ia harus menyelesaikan semua ini, Sakurai tidak boleh tertekan lebih dari pada ini lagi. Ia pun keluar dari toilet.

"Suzuna!" Sakurai akhirnya menemukan Suzuna yang keluar dari toilet perempuan. Suzuna tidak sedikit pun terkejut atau pun menoleh pada Sakurai sampai tangan Sakurai meraih tangannya. "aku minta.."

"maafkan aku…" ujar Suzuna langsung. "aku tidak tahu betapa merepotkannya aku selama ini. Aku minta maaf…"

"Suzuna…" Sakurai terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar. Suzuna meminta maaf lebih dulu dari pada dirinya.

"maaf, sudah membandingkanmu dengan Ikkun, pasti tidak menyenangkan ya?" Suzuna menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menoleh pada Sakurai yang masih terkejut.

"itu…"

"yah, karena itulah, aku harap kau mau memaafkanku"

"ya, aku tentu saja akan memaafkanmu. Aku juga…"

"dan…" Suzuna menahan kata-katanya karena tenggorokannya tercekat menahan suara tangis yang mungkin keluar. Ia harus menahan emosinya sebaik mungkin. "sebaiknya, kita mulai semua dari awal."

"ehm. Baiklah. Kita akan mulai dari awal…" ujar Sakurai. Dia mulai lega, Suzuna sudah bisa agak stabil dan mau kembali padanya. Ia sendiri tidak mau mengakhiri hubungan yang ia jalin dengan Suzuna setelah ia mengetahui kebenaran.

"maksudku, benar-benar dari awal, Sakurai-kun" Suzuna kali ini tidak lagi memanggil Sakurai dengan nama 'Ryo-kun', hal itu membuat Sakurai heran. "lupakan tentang hubungan ini. Anggap kita tidak pernah bersama dan tidak pernah merasakan apapun."

"Suzuna!"

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Sakurai-kun" Suzuna tersenyum pada Sakurai. Ia lalu berjalan kearah loker sekolah. Meninggalkan Sakurai yang masih belum bisa mencerna kata-kata Suzuna. Apa maksudnya? Apa maksudnya dari mengulang dari awal? Apa itu artinya kebersamaan mereka selama ini tidak ada gunanya? Apa itu tidak ada artinya sama sekali?

"Suzuna? Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya?" tanya Sakurai dengan suara yang lebih besar agar mencapai pendengaran Suzuna.

"…"

"jika aku salah, kau bisa memarahiku seperti biasanya. Tak masalah jika kau membandingkanku dengan Ikkun!"

"…"

"Apa kita harus benar-benar melupakan semuanya?"

"…"

"Suzuna, jika kau seperti ini, aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri!"

"…"

"aku tidak masalah dengan apa yang kau derita, aku baik-baik saja!"

"…"

"apa kau tidak mendengarku, Suzuna?"

"…"

"SUZUNAAA!"

Teriakkan Sakurai menggema dilorong sekolah yang sepi di sore hari. Hanya terdengar suara detak jarum jam dan suara tetesan air dari keran. Angin membawa gelombang suara Sakurai mengelilingi relung hati Suzuna yang mengganti sepatunya dan pergi keluar dari sekolah. Ia sudah berusaha dengan keras untuk menahan air matanya. Ia sudah yakin dengan keputusannya. Ia tidak akan mengganggu Sakurai lagi.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakurai? Ia hanya bisa terdiam ditempat semula. Mencoba untuk menepis kenyataan yang terjadi. Kenapa ia harus berhenti ketika sudah mengetahui kebenaran? Kenapa ia harus berhenti ketika ia sudah siap untuk memahami? Ia mengepalkan dengan erat kedua tangannya, mencoba menahan suara tangisnya. Baru kali ini, ia benar-benar sakit hati. Bahkan, ia belum mengucapkan kata 'maaf' pada Suzuna.

…..

**Gimana? Hehehe… menggantung ye? Author agak bingung memilih endingnya. Apa sad ending atau happy ending. Akhirnya milih Sad ending, meskipun gak ahli kalau buat sad ending. Bipolar Disorder itu beneran ada loh! Pernah juga author masukkan ke dalam FF Jadul author. Hehehe…**

**Review please… ^^ thanks for reading!**


	5. Takao Kazunari : You can Call Me

Panggil aku jika kau membutuhkanku!

….

**Disclaimer : tokoh milik Tadoshi Fujimaki-sensei kecuali OC dan alur cerita milik daku.**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, alay, EYD ngawur. Jika anda menemukan hal tersebut silahkan muntah ditempat yang telah disediakan dan melapor pada pihak yang berwajib.**

…**..**

**Jiehh… author lagi ngejar deadline nih ye. Hahaha… author pengen buat cerita baru. Tapi mesti tuntasin dulu cerita ini. Jadi maaf aja kalau ceritanya gaje. Haduhaayyyy… #plak**

**Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri ya! mohon maaf lahir dan batin, jiwa dan raga, jasmani dan rohani. Maafkan kegajean dan keabsurdan author… #sungkem**

…

"Kemana?"

"ke Cina"

"ngapain?"

"pertukaran pelajar"

"loh, emang kamu bisa bahasa Cina?"

"tentu saja bisa, nanodayo! Makanya aku yang disuruh kesana!" Midorima kesal sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya yang tidak berubah 1 inci pun dari hidungnya. Takao hanya bisa memandang Midorima takjub. Ia pun bertepuk tangan.

"berapa lama?"

"sekitar 6 bulan"

"ooohhhh… gituuu…" Takao kembali takjub. "wah, ntar aku kangen dong sama Shin-chan!"

"jangan mengatakan hal yang memalukan, nanodayo" ujar Midorima lagi.

"hem… terus, ada gak penggantimu disini?"

"ya, ada orang Cina yang bakal sekolah disini, nanodayo"

"uoohhh… semoga cewek cantik!" Takao kembali bersemangat. Midorima hanya menggeleng kepalanya saja.

"dan aku mengenalnya!"

"kok bisa?"

"dia sepupuku!"

…..

Itu kurang lebih percakapan antara Midorima dan Takao 3 hari yang lalu sebelum Midorima pergi. Dan sekarang Midorima pergi ke Cina meninggalkan Takao yang kesepian. Ah, tidak juga. Takao sih biasa-biasa aja. Tapi, kali ini, SMA Shutoku sedang geger! Ditemukan perempuan berambut hijau dan berkacamata bersekolah disini! Cantik, tinggi, langsing, pinter, putih, kaya, hidup lagi! Perfek banget kan bagi seorang Takao? Tapi sayang seribu kali sayang. Takao yakin, cewek itu pasti tsundere! Seperti Shin-chan!

"Sshh.. apa kabar?" tanya Takao SKSD sama perempuan hijau itu yang baru saja melewati gerbang Shutoku.

"heh? Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya perempuan itu. Ya bener aja, ia kan belum pernah bertemu dengan Takao. Tinggi perempuan itu hanya berbeda 5 cm dari Takao!

"tentu saja tidak!" Takao bangga banget mengatakan hal itu. "perkenalkan! Namaku Takao Kazunari! Sohib yang paling akrabnya Shin-chan di Shutoku!" Takao mengulurkan tangannya. Perempuan itu hanya mengeryitkan keningnya.

"lalu, apa aku harus tahu hubunganmu dengan orang yang bernama Shin-chan itu?" tanya perempuan itu lagi. Dalam bahasa gaulnya 'trus gue mesti bilang waw gitu?'

"ya, sebenarnya gak harus juga. Cuman Shin-chan, alias Midorima Shintarou itu sepupumu kan? Jadi aku harap kita berdua bisa akrab!" ujar Takao lagi. Perempuan itu melihat Takao dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki lalu kembali keujung kepala.

"tidak mungkin" jawabnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan tangan kanan Takao yang tidak tersentuh. Takao hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk tangan kanannya dengan tangan kirinya. Miris!

"tak apa. Kalau begitu, biarkan aku tahu siapa namamu!" Takao mengejar perempuan itu.

"Midorima Arisa" ujarnya sambil terus berjalan. "Bukan karena aku mau akrab denganmu, tapi ini karena aku harus bisa menyesuaikan diri di SMA ini"

"huaaa… kau tsundere juga, mirip Shin-chan!" Takao sumringah. "salam kenal Ari-chan! Panggil saja aku Kazunari"

"tidak. Terima kasih"

"jangan malu-malu!"

….

Takao merasa harinya tanpa Midorima begitu sepi. Ah, biasanya ada saja orang yang akan diganggunya, tapi kali ini tidak ada. Menyedihkan! Takao harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengisi harinya yang sepi ini. Namun ia tidak tahu apa. Kalau mengganggu temannya yang lain, sudah jelas Takao pasti dibunuh. Hanya pada Midorima saja ia aman.

"Ari-chan! Apa kabar?" tanya Takao gaje sambil menepuk bahu Arisa yang sedang mengambil minuman dari mesin minuman. Arisa yang terkejut hanya bisa memejamkan matanya pelan.

"kau baru saja menanyakan kabarku tadi pagi."

"oh, iya ya!" Takao tersenyum "beidewei, bahasa Jepangmu bagus juga!" ujar Takao lagi.

"ayahku orang Jepang!" ujar Arisa sambil meninggalkan Takao. Takao tetap saja mengejarnya.

"oohhh… iya ya, margamu Midorima!" angguk Takao. "terus, apa kau ikut ekskul basket, menggantikan Shin-chan?"

"tidak. Aku tidak bisa main basket" jawab Arisa sekenanya.

"oohh… sayang sekali. Apa kau pernah liat Shin-chan main basket? Keren loh!" Takao mulai mempromosikan Shin-chan.

"sudah. Iya keren."

"oohhh… jadi kau ikut ekskul apa?" tanya Takao mencoba membuat suasana lebih hidup.

"memasak"

"ooohhh… terus rumahmu dimana?" tanya Takao asal. Yah, yang penting dia bicara dengan Arisa. Sumpah! Gak ada Midorin, dia kesepian!

"untuk apa kau tahu?"

"yah, jadi aku bisa menjemputmu besok. Aku biasanya menjemput Shin-chan!" ujar Takao mengingat ia hampir setiap hari menjemput Midorima.

"tidak perlu menjemputku"

"tidak perlu sungkan! Berhubung aku baik hati, aku mau memban-."

"Takao, tidak perlu mengakrabkan diri padaku. Aku hanya berada disini selama 6 bulan. Tidak ada gunanya kita akrab!" ujar Arisa yang mulai gerah dengan pertanyaan beruntun Takao. Takao yang terkejut hanya bisa terdiam, ia lalu tersenyum jahil seperti biasa.

"ya, gak papa lah! Kamu gak perlu malu-malu gitu." Takao melambaikan tangannya. Sebenarnya kata-kata Arisa itu sudah cukup membuat hatinya sedikit sakit.

…

Arisa baru saja menyelesaikan makannya dirumah keluarga Midorima. Lebih tepatnya keluarga Midorima Shintarou. Untuk sementara dia akan tinggal disana. Ia melihat tidak ada satu pun yang menonton tv, namun adik Shintarou (kita panggil Midorin ganteng dengan nama Shintarou), duduk didepan tv sambil makan sarapan dengan kucingnya.

"Shiina, kenapa kau tidak menyalakan tv? Kalau kau tidak menonton, makan saja di meja makan" ujar Arisa. Shiina menoleh lalu menggeleng.

"aku terbiasa disini. Hehe. Biasanya kakak nonton Oha Asa sebelum pergi sekolah. Jadinya, aku terbiasa menemaninya menonton. Kak Arisa gak suka Oha Asa?" tanya Shiina. Arisa terkejut mendengarnya. Ternyata sepupunya menyukai hal yang seperti itu. Arisa hanya menggeleng.

"tidak. Maaf, kalau begitu aku pergi ya! bibi, aku pergi sekolah!" pamit Arisa dan segera keluar rumah. Dan ternyata…

"Ohayoooooo… Ari-chan! Ternyata kau benar ada disini!" Arisa kaget bukan kepalang. Bagaimana tidak, jalannya terhenti akibat seseorang yang dari kemarin mengganggunya sedang mengendarai sepeda gerobak. Gerobak?

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku menjemputmu! Tadi malam aku menelpon Shin-chan, curhat-curhat, eh pas kutanya, ternyata kau tinggal disini. Bagus deh! Ayo cepat naik! Gratis loh!" Takao mempersilahkan Arisa untuk naik. Arisa hanya memandang gerobak itu tidak percaya. Sumpeh lo nyuruh gue naik ni gerobak? Kendaraan rakyat jelata kayak gini? Pikir Arisa.

"tidak perlu…" Arisa menyingkir dan berjalan meninggalkan Takao. Takao tersenyum jahil dan mulai menggoda Arisa.

"beneran gak mau naik? Jauh loh dari sekolah… sekitar 2 km loh! Kalau mau naik bis mesti nunggu 15 menit lagi. Ntar telat loh!" Takao terus memprovokasi Arisa. Yang diprovokasi hanya bisa diam sambil sesekali memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya. Kali ini memang benar, tidak seperti Shintarou! Maklum, hidung Arisa pesek #plak #authorgaknyadardiri.

"tidak…"

"gak perlu malu-malu Ari-chan!"

"tidak…"

"semua orang biasa aja kok ngeliatnya, naik aja, gak papa. Gak merepotkan kok!"

"tidak…"

"Ari-chaaann…"

"Takao! Kalau kau terus memaksaku, aku akan berteriak!" ujar Arisa. Takao terdiam. Ah, dia udah keterlaluan ya? Ia lalu tersenyum.

"ya sudah deh, aku tunggu disekolah ya!" Takao mengayuh dengan cepat sepedanya meninggalkan Arisa. Arisa mengelus dada pelan. Huft, kasihan sepupunya itu mesti menghadapi orang seperti Takao. Arisa kembali berjalan.

5 menit

10 menit

15 menit

Lah, mana nih bisnya? Kok gak muncul-muncul? Arisa mulai gelisah. Bisa-bisa ia terlambat masuk sekolah. Duh, gimana nih? Seandainya ada pangeran tampan yang menjemputnya dengan kereta kuda!

KRING KRING…

Arisa menoleh pada sumber suara, lain yang diharapkan datang, lain yang datang! Arisa mulai sweatdrop dan mulai mencari kesalahannya dimasa lalu yang mengakibatkannya mendapat kesialan dari kemarin.

"naiklah! Sebentar lagi gerbang ditutup!" ujar Takao, yang membunyikan bel sepeda. Ya, ia dari tadi menunggu Arisa sampai Arisa berada di halte bus dan akhirnya kelelahan menunggu bus. Setia banget gak sih gue? Bangga! Ujar Takao dalam hati.

Arisa menghela nafas berat. Ini adalah keputusan paling sulit dalam hidupnya! Gak naik gerobak tapi telat. Atau gak telat tapi mesti naik gerobak? "baiklah! Tapi ini bukan berarti karena aku mau. Ini hanya karena aku gak mau telat!" Arisa mulai naik keatas gerobak. Takao tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"gak papa! Pegangan ya! kita ngebut!" Takao mulai ancang-ancang.

"ngebut? Maksudmu apaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…."

Adegan kebut-kebutan dan salip-menyalip pun dialami Arisa di pagi hari di kota Tokyo, Jepang, bersama seorang pangeran naas dengan gerobak.

….

"huaaaaa…."

CKITT…

Akhirnya Takao menurunkan Arisa dengan damai sentosa. Arisa menutup mulutnya, entah mengapa ia merasa mual. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mabuk darat? Ah, mungkin saja, perjalanan yang ia tempuh begitu dahsyat. Ia pun keluar dari gerobak dengan agak pusing. Takao lalu memegangi tangan Arisa yang hampir oleng. Arisa langsung menarik tangannya lalu memperbaiki rambutnya dan kacamatanya.

"huft, mengerikan" omelnya. Sebenarnya banyak yang ia ingin katakan, tapi ia tidak mau.

"kan, kan? Selamat! Jika mau bertepuk tangan, aku mempersilahkan!" ujar Takao songong.

"ohayo! Takao jangan menggoda perempuan di pagi hari nanti kamu kulem- eh, Midorima?" Miyaji datang dengan hebohnya dan begitu kaget melihat seorang perempuan berambut hijau. Yang ia tahu, orang yang berambut hijau adalah Midorima.

"ohayou…" Arisa menunduk pada Miyaji. Tentu saja ia Midorima kan?

"Takao!" Miyaji segera menarik Takao ke tempat yang cucok untuk bergosip. "Midorima udah berubah jenis kelamin demi hubungan indah kalian berdua ya?"

"uoooo… ngawur banget!" Takao emosi. "itu namanya Midorima Arisa! Dia sepupunya Shin-chan!"

"oooohhh.. sepupunya toh!" Miyaji mulai mengerti. "aku pikir Midorima yang itu… salam kenal! Aku Kiyoshi Miyaji teman satu tim Midorima Shintarou!" ia lalu bersalaman dengan Arisa.

"jadi, ceritanya kamu ngincar Arisa nih?" tanya Miyaji lagi. "eh, dia udah pergi…" Miyaji kaget bukan kepalang karena ternyata ia ditinggal Takao yang sedang pergi ke parkiran. Arisa juga menunduk dan ijin pergi.

"kenapa malah aku yang ditinggal begini?"

….

Malamnya, Arisa benar-benar sakit kepala. Bagaimana pun caranya ia mencari buku tugas Matematikanya, ia tidak juga menemukannya. Benar-benar menjengkolkan kan? Arisa sudah mencari buku tersebut lebih dari 1 jam! Bayangkan! 1 jam mamaeeennn! Bahkan Shiina sampai ikut membantu meski Arisa tidak memintanya. Shiina baik banget gak sih? Gak kayak kakaknya #dilemparMidorin. Padahal seingat Arisa, ia sudah mengambil buku tugasnya dari Fujimaki-sensei diruang guru dan menaruhnya di dalam laci meja. Laci meja!

"Astaga!" Arisa menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"ada apa kak?" tanya Shiina heran.

"Shiina, tidak usah mencari buku itu."

"kenapa?"

"sepertinya bukunya tertinggal disekolah"

"oohh… jadi gimana dong kak?" tanya Shiina yang segera duduk diranjang Shiina sambil meminum minuman yang ada didekatnya. "emang butuh banget ya?"

"ya aku gak tau. Butuh banget. Hari ini ada tugas! Besok dikumpul!" Arisa mulai stress.

"ohh.. ambil aja kesekolah kak!" ujar Shiina. Arisa kaget. Benar juga! Tapi ini sudah jam berapa?

"tapi ini sudah malam…"

"kalau gitu minta tolong aja sama kak Takao!" jawaban Shiina tambah membuat Arisa kaget. "pasti kak Takao mau. Dia baik kok. Kak Shin juga sering dibantu kak Takao"

"…" Arisa hanya bisa terdiam mendengar hal itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia meminta bantuan Takao? Ah, tidak tidak!

"Moshi-moshi? Kak Takao? Ini Shiina!" ternyata Shiina sudah menelpon Takao. Arisa panik bukan kepalang.

"Shiina! Apa yang kau lakukan?" ujarnya. Tapi Shiina hanya melambaikan tangan yang berarti 'gak papa kok kak! Tenang aja!'

"Bisa minta tolong? Iya. Tolong ambilkan buku tugas matematika kak Arisa. Ketinggalan di lacinya di kelas! Iya. Makasih ya kak!" Shiina lalu memutuskan hubungan dan tersenyum pada Arisa. "masalah udah selesai. Aku kembali ya kak. Tunggu aja ntar kak Takao datang. Aku mau belajar dulu. Bye!" dan Shiina pun kabur ke kamarnya. Arisa hanya bisa menggigit kukunya dengan panik. Demi apa ia dibantu oleh Takao lagi? Shiina ada-ada saja.

"ah sudahlah. Palingan juga Takao tidak akan mengambil bukuku. Aku bisa kena marah nih besok!" Arisa kembali duduk dan mengerjakan tugasnya yang lain.

30 menit kemudian…

Kriingg… kringg…

Suara handphone Arisa berdering nyaring. Membuat Arisa terlonjak dan segera menengok ke sumber suara. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat nomor tak dikenal menelponya dengan nomor daerah Jepang. Aduh, siapa ini? Apakah ini penipu? Arisa pelan-pelan mengangkat handphone dan menjawab panggilan. Dengan slow motion dan penuh penghayatan beserta soundtrack yang menegangkan. Jeng jeng…

"Moshi-moshi.."

"Arisa?"

"iya."

"huft, syukurlah benar. Aku sudah didepan pintumu!"

"eh? siapa in-." Arisa mengenal suara orang ini. Dia adalah Takao! "ehm. Baiklah. Aku akan keluar" Arisa pun segera keluar sambil tetap menempelkan hanphone ditelinganya.

"hai… ini dia!" ujar Takao sambil tersenyum dan memberikan buku tugas kepada Arisa yang terkaget-kaget membuka pintu. Takao lalu memutuskan hubungan telepon.

"eh…" Arisa segera tersadar dari lamunan. Ia memasukkan handphonenya kedalam sakunya dan mengambil buku tugasnya. Benar. Ini dia!

"bisa-bisanya tertinggal. Besok tugasnya dikumpul loh!"

"…"

"lain kali, kamu harus hati-hati. Untung saja tadi menelponku!" ujar Takao lagi.

"…"

"Arisa?" Takao heran melihat Arisa yang terdiam. Arisa hanya mengangguk.

"ehm. Terima kasih, Takao-kun" ujarnya. Takao lalu terpana pada sikap Arisa yang menurutnya imut.

"sama-sama… jangan begitu ah, aku jadi malu. Biasa aja. Kalau kau butuh bantuan, telpon saja aku!" ujar Takao agak alay sambil tersenyum dan segera menuju sepedanya.

"kau tidak menggunakan gerobak lagi?" tanya Arisa.

"eh? itu. Ehm. Kalau tidak ada penumpang ya aku tidak pakai. Besok pagi aku pakai lagi"

"ohh… siapa penumpangnya?"

"tentu saja kamu!" Takao tersenyum. "aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi! Tunggu ya!"

"…"

"kalau gitu aku pergi. Oyasumi!" Takao pun pergi di kegelapan malam dan meninggalkan perasaan yang aneh pada Arisa yang menutup pintu.

…

Arisa tidak pernah membayangkan satu hari dimana ia pergi bersama Takao menggunakan gerobak pulang dari sekolah. Ia tidak pernah membayangkannya bahkan menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Ia juga tidak pernah menyangka mulutnya akan mengatakan 'baiklah, aku ikut' pada Takao siang itu. Hanya karena hari semakin panas, bis tidak beroperasi karena supirnya mogok kerja akibat harga BBM yang semakin tinggi, dan tidak ada satu manusia pun yang ada disekolah itu yang bisa menolongnya.

Arisa hanya bisa duduk diam sambil harap-harap cemas. Ia merasa panas hari ini sangat berbeda dengan panas biasanya. Gerobak yang ia tumpangi sudah mulai bergoyang dengan anehnya dan Takao sudah tampak kelelahan mengayuh sepeda. Ia menengadah kelangit. Apa yang harus ia lakukan disaat seperti ini? "Takao-kun!"

"hem?"

"sampai disini saja. Rumah Midorima sudah terlihat dari sini. Aku jalan kaki saja. Kau pulanglah"

"nanggung, sisa sedikit lagi!" Takao bersikeras untuk terus mengantar Arisa sampai rumah. Meskipun ia akui panas matahari ini membuat tubuhnya bermandikan keringat.

"…" Arisa kembali terdiam. Tidak sopan berkelahi dalam keadaan begini, kan? Ia mencoba berfikir lagi agar bisa terlepas dari rasa bersalah ini. Sudah berapa hari Takao membantunya terus. "Takao, apa Shintarou juga seperti ini?"

"Shin-chan? Hem, iya!"

"apa tidak masalah?"

"gak sih. Sebenarnya kami menggunakan system 'suit'! kalau dia menang, dia yang digerobak. Tapi keberuntungannya bagus banget. Dia menang terus. Hehehe…" jawab Takao dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

"kalau begitu, kenapa tidak suit denganku juga?" tanya Arisa. Mungkin dengan cara ini ia bisa terlepas dari rasa bersalah.

"tidak usah. Kamu kan perempuan" ujar Takao lagi. Kali ini Arisa yakin kalau Takao tidak bercanda.

"kenapa mau membantuku?"

"bukan apa-apa… nah, udah mau sampai. Tunggu sebentar!" Takao mulai bersemangat begitu melihat jarak rumah Midorima dengan sepedanya sekitar 100 meter.

…..

Hari-hari pun dilalui Arisa dengan baik di Jepang. Berkat Takao, ia mendapat banyak teman, terutama dari tim Basket. Arisa lebih banyak tersenyum dan bercanda dibandingkan Shintarou, menurut Takao. Itu membuat wajah Takao sering memerah. Padahal ia merasa tidak alergi dengan senyuman dan suara tawa Arisa. Tapi kenapa ya?

Arisa sendiri lebih baik dengan Takao. Tidak lagi mengacuhkannya. Mungkin karena ia merasa tidak enak kepada orang yang sudah membantunya selama ini. Perasaan tidak enak. Benar, perasaan tidak enak atau kasihan. Bukan perasaan lain! Oke, Arisa yakin itu! Tidak ada perasaan lain. Benar kan?

….

Arisa berjalan di lorong sekolah sambil membawa sekotak bento. Untuk siapa? Untuk Takao tentu saja. Cieee… eits, jangan menciekan sesuatu yang tidak perlu diciekan, nanti kita dibunuh Arisa, loh (reader : author aja sendiri sana!). Sebenarnya ia tidak mau melakukan ini. Tapi mau tidak mau sebagai rasa terima kasih. Lagipula ini adalah hari-hari terakhir Arisa di sekolah. Arisa sudah sampai di kelas Takao dan ia pun mulai membuka pintu belakang.

"ya enggaklah… siapa bilang?"

"…"

"hahaha… enggak, enggak!"

Apa sih yang dikatakan Takao? Arisa mulai penasaran dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk. Ia mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Aku gak suka sama dia. Itu hanya gossip. Lagian aku gak tertarik dengan cewek tsundere. Dia cantik sih."

"…"

"aku gak bohong. Menurutmu apa Arisa cocok sama aku? Gak kan?"

….

Takao sedang memainkan pulpennya sambil menatap selembar kertas yang agak lecek dengan tinta berwarna merah bertuliskan 60 menghiasi kertas itu. Ia harus mencari cara agar ibunya tidak bertanya hasil ujiannya hari ini. Nilai 60 itu nilai yang paling rendah baginya untuk pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Ada apa ini? Kenapa nilainya menurun begini? Apa karena gak ada pensil dewa milik Shintarou?

"uwaaa… sugoiii… nilaimu 60!" Miyaji datang sambil menepuk bahunya.

"apa maksudmu? Memangnya kau dapat berapa?" Takao sewot.

"dapat 40 dong!" Miyaji bangga banget. Takao hanya bisa sweatdrop. Lah terus lo bangga gitu? Pikir Takao. "makanya aku bilang kau hebat banget dapat 60!" ujar Miyaji lagi.

"ohhh… begitu…" Takao hanya mengangguk. Gak tau ah, gelap, gue mesti mikir gimana caranya lari dari ceramahan emak gue. Pikir Takao lagi sambil kembali melihat kertas hasil ujiannya.

"eh, Takao…"

"hem…"

"kamu pacaran ya sama Arisa?" pertanyaan Miyaji itu sukses membuat Takao melupakan apa yang ia pikirkan soal nilainya. Kenapa orang ini membicarakan hal ini? Huft, tenang Kazunari, kau harus tenang! Pikir Takao.

"ya enggaklah… siapa bilang?" ujar Takao sambil terkekeh.

"eh masa'? padahal kalian dekat banget loh!" Miyaji kaget, tidak percaya

"hahaha… enggak, enggak!" Takao hanya menyangkal sambil melambaikan tangan sebagai tanda 'tidak terjadi apa-apa.'

"tapi, kamu suka kan sama dia?" Miyaji mulai menggoda Takao. Yang digoda langsung terdiam. Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak boleh menyampaikan apapun pada Miyaji. Menyampaikan rahasia pada Miyaji sama saja menyampaikan rahasia umum! Pasti khalayak umum tahu!

"Aku gak suka sama dia. Itu hanya gossip. Lagian aku gak tertarik dengan cewek tsundere. Dia cantik sih." Ujar Takao lagi. Ye, lagian sejak kapan ada orang rela menggosipkan dia dengan cewek cantik? Tauk ah! Takao ngawur aja, asalkan Miyaji berhenti bertanya.

"dasar pembohong! Mana mungkin kamu gak suka sama dia! Jangan sok jual mahal deh." Miyaji tak mau kalah. Ia harus bisa mengorek informasi dari Takao. Kayak wartawan aja!

"aku gak bohong. Menurutmu apa Arisa cocok sama aku? Gak kan?" Takao mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas tadi. Iya, Arisa sama sekali tak cocok dengannya. Bagaimana mungkin rakyat jelata yang hanya bisa mengantar dengan gerobak ini cocok dengan putri cantik seperti Arisa? Gak cocok kan? Takao kembali mengubur harapannya. Eh? Harapan apa?

"kau benar! Dia gak cocok sama kamu! Lah terus kenapa kamu mengakrabkan diri sama dia? Cuman 6 bulan juga! Ini sudah bulan terakhir!" ujar Miyaji lagi. Ia setuju kalau Arisa yang cantik gak cocok sama Takao.

"ehm. Yah gak papa. Bisa dibilang ia juga sebagai pengganti Shin-chan. Aku kan selama Shin-chan gak ada, aku gak punya teman yang naik gerobak. Kalau bawa kamu sama aja bawa batu! Berat!" ujar Takao. Rasanya ia tidak mau mengatakan kalau Arisa hanya teman pengganti Shintarou. Rasanya berat sekali.

"ohhh bener juga. Jadi kamu lebih milih hombreng sama Midorima yang itu?" tanya Miyaji yang langsung mendapat pukulan polpen dikepala dari Takao.

"enak aja! Aku masih normal tau!" idihh… amit amit jabang bayi Takao mau hombreng. Takao merinding.

"…."

"kenapa gak masuk?" terdengar suara dari pintu belakang. Takao dan Miyaji yang memang berada di bangku belakang segera menoleh kepintu belakang. Pintu pun terbuka dan terlihatlah seorang lelaki masuk bersama seorang perempuan.

"Kimura-senpai!" Miyaji tampak sumringah.

"Ari-chan?" Takao terkejut melihat Arisa yang berjalan dibelakang Kimura.

"Oi, para pemain basket Shutoku! Sore ini kita libur! Pelatih mau menghadiri acara pernikahan adeknya!" teriak Kimura. Secara, pemain basket Shutoku banyak banget. Jadi setidaknya dalam satu kelas ada sekitar 10 orang pemain basket Shutoku!

"loh, pelatih sendiri kapan nikah?" tanya Miyaji. Kimura yang berniat keluar kembali berbalik.

"mana aku tahu!" Kimura pun hilang. Arisa berjalan menuju bangku Takao. Yang dituju hanya bisa terdiam sambil berharap detak jantungnya tidak terdengar. Keras dan cepat banget. Kayak digedor-gedor dari dalam. Perasaan apa itu? Padahal ia yakin banget gak nyulik anak orang didalam jantungnya.

"nih…" Arisa memberikan bento pada Takao. "sebagai rasa terima kasihku selama ini" ujarnya tanpa ekspresi.

"apa?" Takao tuli mendadak.

"iya, selama sekitar 6 bulan ini. Ya sudah. Aku pergi ya" Arisa lalu segera pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan Takao yang masih belum bisa menguasai keadaan. Takao pun berdiri dan mengejar Arisa. Ia tak perduli apa yang akan dipikirkan Miyaji.

"Ari-chan! Tunggu!" Takao berhasil mengejar Arisa. Arisa menghentikan langkahnya. "apa kau mendengar yang tadi?"

"yang tadi yang mana?" tanya Arisa tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kebelakang.

"ehm… yang tadi…" Takao mulai bingung. Apa yang harus ia katakan? "apa kau sudah lama disana?"

"gak juga. Ketika mau membuka pintu, senpai-mu itu menegurku. Yah, jadinya kami masuk sama-sama" jawab Arisa lagi. Ah, kenapa ia mesti berbohong sih?

"ohh…" Takao menunduk. "ehm, kalau begitu, pulang nanti kita bisa-."

"ah, Takao!" Arisa berbalik dan menghadap Takao. "mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu membantuku lagi. Tinggal seminggu aku disini, aku ingin pulang dan pergi bersama teman-teman sekelasku…"

"tapi…"

"Lagian, apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang kalau melihat aku bersamamu? Aku tidak suka naik gerobak itu. Sejujurnya." Ujar Arisa lagi. Dan itu membuat Takao benar-benar jatuh. Arisa tersenyum dan segera berbalik pergi.

"…" Takao hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap punggung Arisa yang menjauh.

"kau pasti ditertawakan Midorima saat ini." Ujar Miyaji dari belakang.

"Uwo! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Takao kaget melihat Miyaji yang datang tiba-tiba. Padahal biasanya ia tidak sekaget ini.

"aku melihatnya. Aku melihatnyaaaaaa… kau tidak perlu berbohong padaku Takao!" Miyaji menyentil kepala Takao. Takao hanya bisa memegang jidatnya. "nih!"

"apa ini?" Takao melihat Miyaji membawa sepasang sarung tangan berwarna abu-abu. Takao mengambil sarung tangan itu dan melihatnya dengan seksama. Dilihat, diraba dan diterawang, berharap itu akan berubah menjadi uang. "apaan?"

"sarung tangan, aho!"

"bukan itu, aho! Maksudnya apaan!" Takao esmosi. Miyaji hanya tertawa kecil.

"mana aku tahu, ada dibungkusan bentomu, niatnya aku mau ambil makananmu, tapi ada ini, jadi yaaa…." Ujar Miyaji sambil menunduk malu, ketahuan mau nyolong makanan orang. Takao tidak memperdulikan itu, ia masih bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari Arisa memberikannya sarung tangan? "padahal kan kamu bukan kiper dan sejenisnya, kok dikasih sarung tangan? Pemain basket kan gak pake sarung tangan."

"bukan…" Takao melihat tangannya yang sedikit lecet.

"…_."_

"_tanganmu gak papa?"_

"_gak papa kok. Aku sudah biasa. Lebih berat lagi badan Shin-chan dari pada kamu."_

"_oh, ya sudah…"_

"…_."_

"Miyaji, kira-kira apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Takao dengan masih melihat sarung tangan itu.

"sampaikanlah apa yang ada didalam hatimu yang sesungguhnya!" Miyaji jadi sok bijak. "aku rasa Midorima yang itu, mirip dengan Midorima yang satunya!"

"maksudmu sama?" Takao mengeryitkan keningnya.

"tsun-de-re."

…..

Takao masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Miyaji padanya. Ah, tapi terserahlah. Ia harus menyampaikan hal yang sebenarnya pada Arisa. Meski ia sendiri tak yakin apa yang harus dikatakan. Tsundere kan? Ehm, apa yang dipikirkan seorang tsundere saat ini? Kalau dia bilang tidak mendengar, berarti ia mendengarnya. Kalau begitu, dia berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Kalau dia mengacuhkan, berarti dia perduli. Tapi apa benar dia perduli? Tapi apa yang dia pikirkan?

"Arghhhh… aku tidak bisa berpikir seperti Shin-chan!" Takao frustasi. Lupakan! Dia harus bertemu dengan Arisa, harus! Oke, disamping kelas 2-B ini belok kanan, maka kita akan menemui klub memasak, dan…

"Ari-chan!"

"eh?" Arisa yang sedang mengaduk makanan begitu kaget melihat Takao sampai-sampai mangkuk yang berisi adonan kue jatuh dengan indahnya. "huaa… jatuh…" Arisa dengan segera membersihkan adonan yang jatuh dan melupakan Takao yang masih memperlihatkan muka kaget plus begonya.

"Ari-chan!"

"ada apa? Gara-gara kau, adonanku tumpah!" Arisa mengomel.

"Ari-chan! Lihat aku!"

"ada apa? Kalau ada masalah katakan saja. Aku sedang sibuk" Arisa tetap sibuk membersihkan adonan yang tumpah. Sebenarnya hatinya sedang tidak benar sekarang. Dipanggil dalam situasi begitu dan kondisi yang sepi membuatnya gugup.

"Ari-chan! Sebentar saja!"

"apa susahnya sih bicara?" Arisa lalu menangkat mangkuknya dan mulai berdiri sambil menghadap Takao dan menatap wajahnya. Sebenarnya ia tak mau, tapi kalau ia tak melakukannya, nanti ia akan tambah malu. "ada apa?"

"aku menyukaimu!"

"eh…" mangkuk itu jatuh lagi. Arisa segera mengambilnya. "kau sengaja kan? Membuatku kaget saja" Arisa lalu menaruh mangkuk itu di meja didekatnya.

"aku serius!" Takao menahan tangan Arisa. Arisa hanya bisa terdiam melihat tangannya.

"apa maksudmu?" tanyanya heran. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"aku menyukaimu! Dan aku benar-benar! Tidak bohong!" Takao menekankan seluruh kata-katanya.

"maaf, tapi aku tidak mengerti. Sebaiknya, kau jangan bercanda…" ujar Arisa lagi.

"aku tidak bercanda!"

"apa maksudmu tidak?" Arisa menghempaskan tangannya dan membuat beberapa perabotan jatuh dan ia sudah tidak perduli. Bagaimana mungkin Takao mengatakan tidak bercanda, tidak berbohong dan mengatakan bahwa ia benar-benar menyukainya setelah apa yang ia dengar barusan? "jangan mempermainkanku!"

"aku tidak mempermainkanmu!" ujar Takao lagi.

"aku sudah mendengar semuanya! Jadi, yang mana yang benar?" Arisa berkacakpinggang. Takao mundur satu langkah. Apa? Arisa mendengar semuanya? Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"kau mendengarkannya?"

"iya! Semua! Dari gossip, dari penyangkalanmu, dan juga bagian kita berdua tidak cocok. Sekarang kau mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku. Yang mana yang benar?" Arisa menaikkan suaranya. Ah, terserahlah. Lupakan jaim! Saat ini hati yang berbicara.

"ah, itu…"

"katakan!"

"aku menyukaimu…." Takao mengatakan itu lalu menoleh kekanan sambil terus menutup mulutnya. "mana mungkin aku mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu didepan Miyaji."

"eh?"

"tanpa aku beritahu, ternyata dia sudah tahu… lagipula… itu…" Takao menunduk. "apa kau juga menyukaiku?"

"…" wajah Arisa kontan berubah menjadi merah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan meremas kain celemeknya.

"ehm, kurasa kau tidak menyukaiku, karena itu…" Takao menggaruk kepalanya. "aku bilang kita tidak cocok. Kau kan, tidak mungkin menyukaiku…"

"…"

"jadi begitulah… ehm…" Takao masih bingung untuk mengatakan hal lain lagi.

"aku akan pergi minggu depan…" ujar Arisa tiba-tiba. Angin yang berhembus lewat jendela meniupkan rambut hijau panjangnya. Takao hanya bisa memandang takjub betapa ia lupa kalau perempuan yang ada didepannya ini begitu cantik. "kau pasti melupakanku, karena itu, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa…"

"tidak!" Takao kaget dengan apa yang dikatakannya. "tidak! Tidak apa-apa. Eh, ehm bukan! Bukan itu. Maksudku. Tidak apa-apa kan? Bukan! Aduh, apa sih?" Takao jadi bingung dengan apa yang ia katakan. Arisa tertawa kecil.

"benar, kan? Apa enaknya LDR?"

"Cinta itu tidak mengenal Negara, tau!" Takao menunjuk Arisa. "selama ada handphone, segala sesuatu jadi mungkin!"

"heh, iya…" Arisa tersenyum. Takao mulai kelabakan.

"ah, lagipula, ayahmu orang Jepang kan? Kita bisa saja bertemu!" ujar Takao lagi. "ah, lupakan soal ketemuan! Itu gampang saja! Yang penting…"

"yang penting?"

"itu…"

"itu?"

"iya…"

"apanya?" Arisa mulai tidak mengerti dengan tingkah Takao yang aneh. Takao menggaruk kepala, menggaruk tengkuk, menggaruk tangannya, mungkinkah Takao panuan? Tidak, tidak! Takao hanya bingung saja.

"kau menyukaiku atau tidak?"

"…"

"ehm… kau tidak bisa menebaknya sendiri ya?"

"tiiiidaaaaakkkk…" ujar Takao dengan nada suara teletubis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau begini kan, itu artinya aku juga…" Arisa memutar bola matanya. Ia rasanya benar-benar malu mengatakan kalau dia.

"suka?"

…

**Baiklah, Takao akhirnya bisa bersama cewek tsundere! Yaha! Untuk yang terakhir, saya akan mengambil karakter dari tim Rakuzan! siapa kah dia? Silahkan ditebak! Yang tahu, silahkan memberi masukkan tentang orang ini. Dia sangat misterius sampai-sampai pernah masuk secara tidak sengaja di FF author. What? iniSialnya MC… huehehehe…**


End file.
